Coming Home
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sequel to Rivalry vs Love. Sonny, Chad and the rest of the cast return to Hollywood and their original shows. Chad hasn't moved on, but what about Sonny? Will Channy reform? Please read RvL first, as they are connected
1. Do You Remember?

**Here I am! Here's Loving the Enemy's season 3-Coming Home! Hope you enjoy it-we have a few surprises instore. Oh, so you know, I will now name each chapter after a song. Here we go!...**

**Chapter 1-Do You Remember?**

Sonny's POV

I'm finally back. It's been a whole year since I walked down the halls of Condor Studios. It's all gone so fast, and it doesn't feel that long. I just can't wait to see everyone again! I saw Tawni once during that year, Zora twice, and the boys I could only talk to over Skype and Facebook. Now I can finally see them again. Who? Chad? Why would I want to see Chad? Have you forgotten what happened between me and him? No, I'm gonna forget Chad for now; focus on my friends and my job. I'll be fine. I've moved on-it's been a whole year.

I walk past Mackenzie Falls, where Chad's big head is placed on the wall. Chad arrived back here 7 months ago: Chase did a dramatic thing and got fired, leading to Mr Condor learning the truth about him and bringing Chad back. He didn't learn the truth about the rumour about me and Chad though, so none of us got invited back. I haven't had the chance to visit him, and to be honest, I didn't want to. After what he said to me, I don't even think we'll stay friends.

I smile, seeing Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, everyone. I'm so happy to see them again! The first ten minutes are full of us hugging and catching up, before Marshall asks us to go back to the prop house to think of new ideas. It is where we used to be the most creative, after all! I wonder if it still looks the same. Well, it should, no-one should've gone in there…

We arrive, and everything looks exactly how we left it. Perfect! We spend 2 hours thinking and having fun, before heading for lunch break.

"Coming, Sonny?" Tawni asks, as the other leave and I collect up my ideas.

"I'll be there soon." I say, and she heads off.

"I found you!" I hear a voice say, and I turn to see him. I haven't seen this guy in ages.

"Hi…" I say.

Chad's POV

So, I said last time that the year's leave would be thinking time. Well, it was, and I ended up realising something. What did I realise? That I'm an idiot. Yes, you heard me right-I am a huge idiot. I'm as big an idiot as I am a star. That's right. A huge idiot. Really huge. Get it? Good. I'll explain more…

So, remember when I told Sonny that the rumours were all her fault, turns out they weren't. They were partly, kinda mine too. I know, can you believe it? Anyway, this means that when I lashed out at Sonny, I was wrong. Now I've lost her. I've spent my whole time back at Mackenzie Falls using the scripts for ideas to win her back. Nothing so far that isn't too cheesy, or too clichéd or that I've already done. I'm just gonna go and talk to her-I hope she'll be the understanding person she is.

I arrive at the prop house-it's the place she'll most likely be. I hear her laugh, that sweet, stupid-cute laugh, and I know she's there. I walk in and I see something I really didn't want to see-she's kissing another guy…

"Sonny?"

**Ooh! Who is this guy? Why is Sonny kissing him? Find out soon!**

**Song was Do You Remember by Jay Sean :)**

**I don't own SWAC :(**


	2. Everything You're Not

**Drama from the start! So who is this guy Sonny's kissing? Find out next...**

**Chapter 2-Everything You're Not**

"Sonny?"

"Chad?" Sonny pulls away from the kiss and faces me, innocent-looking as ever. She looks only slightly different-her hair has been dyed a slightly lighter brown **(A/N: Like in the So Random Halloween special)**, and she's wearing light make-up like before. Her eyes are still brown and beautiful, but they look lost, broken. Just like how I'm feeling.

"What's going on?" I ask, "Who is this?"

"Oh," She turns to face the guy, "Chad, this is Blake. He's just moved here from Wisconsin, and he's my boyfriend."

"What?" I say, "But, what about me?"

"Chad, we broke up," She says, putting her hands on my shoulders. "A whole year ago, to be honest. We need to forget it, move on. I'm sorry."

I look to her, then her boyfriend, then her again. "I…" I can't speak. I thought she liked me, but I guess I pretty much let her go. This really is, this time, all my fault. I walk off, heartbroken. Who am I kidding? She's moved on, why don't I? I'm the jerk-throb here, I should just forget her. I think it would be best if I did, I don't want to get worked up over her. I can move on as easily as she has.

Sonny's POV

Chad leaves, looking heartbroken. He hadn't moved on, why not? Did he really think I'd still like him after what happened? Maybe he did. Maybe he hadn't got it into that ego of his that I was never going to love him again. Maybe he really believed that I could forgive him like that. 'Fraid not.

"Sonny?" Blake asks, interrupting my thoughts. "Was that Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yeah," I say.

"And he's…your ex?"

"Yeah," I say, "Don't worry, though. I'm over him. I'll be fine."

"Wanna get some lunch?" He asks, and I nod. It would be the perfect time to introduce him to my cast. We walk off, arm in arm, and I try to forget Chad. I'll be fine.

Chad's POV

I'm sorry, but I can't give up Sonny. I know she wants me to, but I'm not going down with a fight. I've tried, but I can't forget her. Her sweet smile, her laugh, her personality, everything. Who could forget something like that? Exactly-I can't I have to talk to her, make her see sense.

I pass her in the hallway that evening, she must be about to leave. She's alone-this is my perfect chance.

"Sonny," I say, blocking her path,

"I can't talk to you," She says, and walks past like she hasn't noticed me.

"No, Sonny." I say, stopping her again. "We_ have_ to talk."

"About what?" She asks, "If you haven't noticed, we're not dating anymore."

"That's the problem," I say, "We can't stop dating. I love you too much."

"Chad, it was a year ago. Please get over me. It's for your own good."

I stop blocking her path. She can't mean this-she must just be a little confused, she'll see sense if I can just talk to her.

I run up behind her and grab her by the arm. She lets out a cry, but I won't let go.

"Chad!" She yells, "Chad, stop!" I won't let go. Not till she's mine again.

"Chad!" She yells.

At that moment, Blake comes around the corner. He sees Sonny, sees me, and tries to pull Sonny away from me. I won't let her go, but he's too strong. He pulls her away, she's crying, and I realise what I've done. I see her arm, where I grabbed her, and there are huge rings where I was holding her. I've hurt her. My heart sinks as I see Sonny cry in pain. I don't like seeing Sonny cry, it breaks my heart. Blake looks at me, horror and anger in his eyes, and I realise he's not the bad guy here-I am. Sonny walks off, still crying, and Blake goes to follow her before turning to face me.

"Chad," He says, "You need to forget Sonny. Just, leave her alone."

"I know," I say.

"What?" He asks, surprised.

I sigh, "I know. I'm a jerk. Sonny's better off without me, she deserves someone better than me. I don't know whether it's you or not, but either way, you'll be better than me."

He looks at me, confused, searching for mockery in my eyes. He finds turns away to follow Sonny.

"Blake?" I say, and he turns back to face me.

"Yeah?" He says.

"You'll take care of Sonny, won't you?"

He smiles and nods. "I will." He says.

I let him go, let him follow Sonny. I know I've let her go, but with me, she'll end up hurt. Sonny's from Wisconsin, she deserves a kind, down-to-earth guy from Wisconsin. Not a Hollywood jerk like me. Whether it's Blake or not, she'll find her perfect guy-it just won't be me.

**:'( Poor Chad...**

**Next episode out soon...**

**This eppy's song was Everything You're Not by the amazing Demi Lovato herself! :D**


	3. Missing You

**Here's another chapter-I got a review earlier and realised I called Sonny's boyfriend by two names...oops. Either way, I've fixed it now, so it's OK. Hope you like this next one...**

**Chapter 3-Missing You**

Sonny's POV

Weeks go by, and I hear nothing from Chad. I don't understand why he did that to me; maybe he really can't get over me. I guess I feel bad for him-I'm worried about the guy. I'm just hoping that he'll be OK.

3 weeks after the incident with Chad, I come into the prop house to see Blake, looking sad and heartbroken. It kinda reminds me of the look Chad gave me that day…

"Sonny," He says, "I'm so sorry."

I remember the many times Chad apologised to me, but I try to ignore it and focus on my present boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He sighs, "I'm going somewhere else to finish my internship."

"Where?"

He sighs, "England."

"England?" I say, "But that's miles away. Blake, I'll never get to see you."

"I'm sorry," He says, I have no choice."

I suddenly remember when Chad left for the movie, how upset he was that we couldn't see each other much…why do I keep thinking these thoughts? Do I really still like Chad? Did I really date Blake because I wanted to, or is it because he has Chad's blonde hair, his blue eyes? No, this can't be true. Sure, Blake has blonde hair, but it's no where near as amazing as Chad's. And, he may have blue eyes, but they don't sparkle in the moonlight while he tells me he loves me. And no smile can beat Chad's-the caring smile, that gives you the feeling that you're flying, that you could never do anything wrong in his eyes, you could get lost there for years on end and never escape. I don't know if I want to admit it, but I think I'm still in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. Am I? Oh, it's so confusing! I collapse on the couch with confusion, unsure of where my heart really lies.

"Are you OK, Sonny?" Blake asks.

"No," I say, "I'm not. I'm really not." I sigh. "I'm sorry, Blake." I say, holding him by the shoulders. "I really like you, but I think I'm in love with…someone else."

He smiles, "You still love Chad, don't you?"

"I don't know." I say, "I mean, I shouldn't love him after what he did, but then, if I forget that, everything else he's done…everything he's done to show me he loves me…"

He sits next to me, comforting me. "I know you really like him." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"I always have. And he really likes you. Sonny, I'm leaving you. And, although I don't like to admit it, I won't be coming back. I know you like me, I really like you too. But, compared to how much you like Chad, I'm nothing to you. You won't care if I leave your life."

"Of course I'll care!" I say, and he laughs.

"Yeah, but this means you can date Chad again. I know how much you like him, Sonny. And he really likes you. You deserve each other."

I smile, but then realise-Chad is so stubborn, right now, he thinks he's the worst guy in the world. There's no way he'll take me back, because he believes it's for his own good. I can't-I _won't_-let this be true.

"How will I make him believe that he deserves me?" I ask Blake, "He thinks he's the biggest jerk in the world."

"I know," Blake says, "But if you show you care about him, he might start to believe he' worthy of you. Guys like him are really stubborn, but if you show you care about them, they'll realise that they're not that bad."

I smile, "Thanks, Blake. I really didn't think you'd help me get together with my own ex-boyfriend."

"Well, I'm leaving Sonny," He says, "I want you to be happy when I go."

I grin. Blake's sweet, kind, caring, there's gotta be some girl out there somewhere that will like him. Maybe, just maybe, he'll find someone like me, who appreciates his kindness. There's got to be some girl like that in England, right?

"Thanks, Blake," I say, hugging him, "You're awesome!"

"Anytime." He laughs, and we pull away from the hug, happy to be just friends.

At that moment, the rest of my cast come in, turning on the TV. I'm shocked at what I see, hoping it's all a lie…

"_Chad Dylan Cooper has refused to come out of his apartment for the 6__th__ day in a row now. The Mackenzie Falls star hasn't been seen on set for almost a week. No-one really knows why Chad won't come out, but there are rumours going around. Some say he's dying, some say he's bored with his life, and some say he's_ _just sick with the flu. But the most common and upsetting rumour is that he has a broken heart because of a break-up with a girl Who is this girl? And is this the end of America's favourite bad boy? Reporting for Tween Weekly, I'm…"_

I turn off the TV, and run out of the room. Is Chad really refusing to work…because of me? No…it can't be…can it?

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Please review!**

**Song: Missing You by The Saturdays**


	4. Heal This Heartbreak

**Hey, guys! 2011! :O**

**Here's chapter 4:**

**Chapter 4-Heal This Heartbreak**

Sonny's POV

I arrive at Chad's, and I see it's surrounded by cameras and paparazzi. The windows are closed and all curtains are drawn. Poor Chad. He's so upset; he doesn't even talk to cameras? That's so not Chad. I run up to the front door, surrounded by paparazzi asking me what's going on, why I'm here, if I know the truth about Chad. I say nothing. I just want to see if Chad's OK. I knock on the door, but no-one answers, so I find the spare key that Chad told me about last year. It's under the plant pot, like any other.

I open the door, to see the room completely dark. It's completely different to how it used to be. It looks like he hasn't moved around in ages; there are cobwebs everywhere. I'm amazed Chad doesn't have his own personal cleaner-she would've cleaned this all up ages ago.

I walk through to the living room, and my heart sinks to my feet when I see Chad, lying on the couch. He's awake, but he looks like he could sleep at any moment. It kinda reminds me of the look of a zombie. Something adds to that-he looks slightly green, like he could throw up at any minute. He looks awful, and it breaks my heart to see him like this.

"Chad?" I say, and he looks up, lost, confused.

"Sonny?" He says, looking around for me.

"It's OK, Chad," I say, moving close to him and hugging him. "It's OK, I'm here. You'll be OK."

"Sonny, you shouldn't be here." He groans.

"Chad, I understand." I say, "But just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Chad smiles, before standing up weakly, and ends up fainting.

The doctor arrived earlier, and right now, I'm in the hallway calling Cai, **(A/N: That's right, cbcgirl, you're coming back! :D) **telling her what's going on and asking her to come over and help Chad recover from whatever it is. She says she'll get there as fast as she can, and I smile. I see why Chad likes Cai, she's a really good friend.

The doctor comes out of the living room, and I ask him what's going on.

"I've run the tests, dizziness, rapid breathing, fainting. I believe he has tachycardia."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's basically where his heart speeds up at a very fast rate, and the rest of his body can't keep up."

"How did it happen?" I ask.

"It's possibly because the patient has drunk a lot of caffeine-based drinks."

I nod at that, "Chad loves Coke." I say. "He won't die from it, will he?"

"No," He says, "Mr Cooper only has a mild case. He just needs to watch what he eats and drinks, and be careful that he doesn't do anything to make his heart speed up to much."

"It isn't because of me…right?" I ask, "I mean, say if the patient broke up with someone they really loved…"

"It's not because of you, Miss Munroe," He says, and I sigh with relief.

"Do you want me to look after him for a while?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Thank you, Miss Munroe. That would be great."

The doctor leaves and I decide to stay with Chad until Cai arrives, then I'll get back to work.

I enter Chad's room to see him lying in bed, wide awake, smiling.

"Hey, Sonny," He says.

"Hey," I say, "Are you OK?"

"Kinda," He says, "Still a little dizzy, but I'll be OK."

"Good." I say.

"So…" He sighs, "I can't believe I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have tachycardia."

I smirk, "You sure it's not tachy_ego_a?" I ask, and he laughs. "…Where your ego is too big for the rest of your body?"

"Funny," He laughs, and I smile.

He sighs, before saying, "Sonny?"

"Yeah, Chad?"

"Did you mean what you said? About caring for me even though we're not dating?"

"Of course." I say.

"Even after…um…that…?" He looks down at my arm, which still has black-blue marks from where he grabbed me.

"That changes nothing, Chad," I smile, "I still love you."

"…You love me?" He asks, and I nod.

"Of course."

"So, does this mean we're dated again?"

I smile, "It does." I kiss him softly on the cheek, and we laugh, turning to watch the TV-Mackenzie Falls, what a surprise.

I call my Mom, telling her I'm not coming home tonight. I tell her I'm taking care of Chad and she lets me stay there for the night. Chad directs me to his guest room, shakily. I tell him that he should be resting, but he laughs, says not to be silly, before almost fainting. He picks himself up though, seeming OK. I really am worried about him, but every time he reassures me he'll be fine, the doctor says he's OK.

Right now, I'm lying in the guest room bed. I can't sleep-I'm really worried about Chad. Sure, the doctor says he has a mild case, but he still seems a little queasy. He was sick three times earlier, he's fainted twice, and while we were watching Mackenzie Falls, he fell asleep. He never sleeps watching himself! I know I'm overacting, but I really care about Chad, boyfriend or not, and he doesn't seem right. I just hope he'll recover, and fast. I decide to try and forget about it.

**:) Please Review!**

**Song: Heal This Heartbreak by JLS-I don't know why, it just sounded right :)**


	5. The Gift of a Friend

**This one's pretty short, but it's the start of a good story line. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5-The Gift of a Friend**

Sonny's POV

I wake up to the sound of Chad's doorbell going off.

"Sonny!" I hear Chad groan, "Can you get that? I think I'm gonna…" I then hear some running, followed by some puking. I think it might be best if I get the door.

"Sonny!" Cai's smiling face greeted me, and I grin.

"Cai! It's so great to see you again!" I say.

"You too, Sonny," She says, "Is Chad OK? I've got some of his stuff from Montana, including the pillow from when he was 5…"

"She doesn't need to see that!" We hear Chad yell, and we both laugh.

"It's a long story," Cai explains, and I smile.

"I've gotta get to work," I say, "Call me if there are any problems." I feel like a Mom leaving her kid with a babysitter.

"See you later, Sonny." Cai smiles.

"Thanks for this Cai."

"No problem. Have fun at work!"

I jump in my car and drive off, excited for another day at work.

Chad's POV

After chucking up in the toilet, I come out to see Cai, and all memory of my condition fades away.

"Cai!" I hug her tightly, "I've missed you!"

"Chad!" She mocks, "Why are you so excited?"

"I need your help." I say, "Sonny and I are back together."

"Aw, that's great!" She says, smiling.

"I wanted to do something special for her. I was thinking you could maybe help me decide what to do for her."

"Aw, I wish I had a boyfriend like you Chad," She grins.

"Thanks," I say, "It's not everyday I hear that."

"I don't think that's fair," She says, "You're a fantastic boyfriend."

Aw. I love Cai. She's awesome. I'm so lucky she's my friend. "So, let's set to work on mine and Sonny's date…"

Sonny's POV

I arrive back from work. I would go home, now Cai's at Chad's, but I want to check if Chad's OK. I knock on the door, but no-one answers.

"Chad?" I ask.

Nothing.

"Chad?"

"Ek-hem."

I turn to see who's said this, and Chad's stood there, smiling, holding my favourite flowers.

"For you," He says.

"Oh, Chad, they're beautiful." I say, taking them from him "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No," He says, "I wanted to thank you. So I thought we could go on a little date."

"Chad, are you sure?" I say, "I don't want you fainting."

He laughs, "Sonny, I'll be fine. C'mon,"

He turned to a limo behind him, chauffeur and everything.

"Oh, Chad, you shouldn't have."

"You're my girlfriend." He says, "I can spoil you as much as I want."

I smile, as he links my arm through his. "Let's go, m'lady."

**:) Date next time! Please review!**

**Song: Gift of a Friend by the amazing Demi!**


	6. Kiss Me

**I like this one-their date! :) **

**Chapter 6-Kiss Me**

Chad's POV

Cai helped me with this date, I really owe her. We spent the whole of today planning it, but if it pleases Sonny, it's worth it. We first arrive at one of the most posh (and most expensive) restaurants in the whole of Hollywood.

"Chad, you really shouldn't. Let's just go to a take-out or something…"

"No, Sonny," I say, stopping her, "We're gonna have fun tonight, and I'm paying."

"Fine." She says, "As long as I pay for the drinks."

"Sonny." I insist.

"Fine," She sighs.

"Fine,"

"Good."

"Good!" I smile, linking her arm in mine, "Let's go!"

The night doesn't go the way I wanted. Sonny doesn't seem as excited and happy as I hoped. She seems a little distracted. I guess it's probably because of my tachycardia. I keep reminding her that I'm fine, but she's not so sure.

Another reason could be the amount of money I'm spending on her. I've insisted on buying her anything she lays eyes on, and I don't think she likes that. Well, she's my girlfriend; I should be able to treat her, right?

We're walking down a sidewalk **(A/N: That's what they're called in America, right? Tell me if I'm wrong! ;))**, and we pass an expensive jewellery store. Sonny shows me a necklace with a large amethyst stone (her birthstone) she wants for her birthday.

"Why wait?" I ask her, paying for it.

"No, Chad! It's fine!" Se says.

"Sonny, don't worry about it," I say, "Think of it as an early birthday present."

She sighs, and gives up, as the shop assistant gives me the necklace in a bag.

"You'll like this next gift." I tell her, and open the door to my car. "We have a lot of driving to do though."

We drive for an hour, and our main topic of conversation seems to be the gifts.

"Do you not like them?" I ask.

"No, they're beautiful," Sonny says, looking at the charm bracelet, the necklace, the earrings, each expensive, but worth it. "But you really don't have to waste all this money on me."

"Sonny, its fine," I say, "Most girls love having gifts thrown at them. Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Sonny, chill," I say, "Besides, you need to be calm for this present. It'll set the mood nicely."

"What do you mean?" She asks, as we arrive at the most beautiful place in the world.

"Wow." Sonny smiles, "A waterfall! It's beautiful!"

It really is. It's like an oasis, but with a waterfall in the middle. Trees and plants surround it delicately.

"Not just any waterfall," I say, "This is _your_ waterfall."

"What?" Sonny asks.

"Sonny, welcome to Sonny Falls. I bought the waterfall for you."

Sonny looks shocked. "Chad, I really can't accept this…"

"You can." I say, "I'm not giving it back."

She smiles a little, before I say, "Want a little swim?"

"I don't have my swimsuit." She says.

"And?" I say, jumping into the lake, getting Sonny soaked with a cannonball.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Cooper!" She yells, jumping in and splashing me.

"Whoa, not the hair!" I yell, but she carries on. She jumps on my back and pulls me under. I chase her out of the lake, before looking up to the rock on the side of the waterfall.

"Wanna jump?" I ask.

"Um, I'm afraid of heights." She says, and I laugh.

"Same, but I'm willing to try if you are." She hesitates, before grabbing my hand and climbing up the rocks.

"1, 2…"

"Um, I changed my mind…" Sonny says, but I grip her harder.

"3!"

I jump, Sonny having no choice but to come with me. We both scream our heads off, and land in the water below, laughing.

"That was so fun!" Sonny laughs.

I smile, before looking at Sonny. I get lost in her eyes and we nearly kiss…

"Uh, let's get going home," Sonny says, getting out of the water.

"Oh, sure," I say, following her. We get in the car and drive back to Sonny's.

We arrive at Sonny's, and I go with her to her front door.

"Thanks for tonight, Chad," She says.

"Your welcome."

"You sure about the gifts?" She asks, and I smile.

"Don't worry, Sonny." I say, "You're my girlfriend, and you deserve it."

I look her in the eyes and smile, leaning in for a kiss…

"Um, I've gotta go," Sonny says, pulling away.

I'm surprised. Why can't I even give my girlfriend a goodnight kiss?

"Bye, Chad," She says, going into her apartment.

I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Did my breath smell? Does she really like me? Did I hear her wrong when she said she wanted us to go out again? Maybe…

I drive home, feeling disappointed with myself, and Sonny.

**Aww :( poor Chad :(**

**All will kinda be explained next time...please review!**

**Song: Kiss Me by Tiffany Thornton, because Sonny wouldn't kiss Chad :(**


	7. Battlefield

**Be ready to say OMG! This is packed of weird, needless, BIG drama. **

**Chapter 7-Battlefield**

Sonny's POV

I close the door on Chad, feeling weird and a little guilty. Why did he have to buy me all this stuff? Why did he have to insist he was OK even though he had tachycardia? Why did I have to not kiss him? Why did I do that? I guess I'm not sure myself. It's not like it's my first kiss or anything, I've kissed Chad a bunch of times. It was barely a date, in my eyes. It was just Chad showering me with stuff. I know, that sounded mean. He worked a lot on that date and I'm bad-mouthing it. I feel really bad now. What do I do? Do I tell him I love the gifts? I mean, I _really _love them, but I don't know what to do. He wasted all that money…on me? Does this mean he really loves me…like, really loves me? He's spent all this time with me, being so nice, so forgiving, why shouldn't I kiss him? That's what I'll do. We'll kiss next date, and everything will go back to the way it was when our relationship made sense.

Chad's POV

I wake up, aching a bit-partly because of tachycardia, mainly because of Sonny. She didn't want to kiss me; after all I do for her? Was it something I did? Who knows?

I head to work in my car, when I get an unexpected call to Mr Condor's office. I take a deep breath, entering the room.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I say.

"I did." He says, looking up to face me. "It's about Sonny Munroe."

"What did she do?" I ask, confused.

"I've been told that you've been spending a lot of time with her."

I'm even more confused. "Because she's my girlfriend, Sir."

He sighs, "Your cast are saying she's a big distraction."

"Well…"

"I don't want to hear it." He says, "I wasn't going to tell you, but there's a huge record label coming sometime today to listen to your music."

"Really?" I smile. Music, like acting, is a big passion of mine.

"Yes," He says, "This is huge for you. Your manager has been insisting to me that you're at the top of your game for when they come. That means no distractions."

My heart sinks. "Uh, Sir, are you saying I need to break up with Sonny?"

He sighs, "I'm sorry. But you have no choice. Your manager has demanded-get rid of Sonny, or he'll get rid of you. Then_ I'll_ have to get rid of you."

I don't want to argue-sure this is unfair, but I'll stick to what's important. Sonny will be surprised when I tell her, but I have no choice.** (A/N: Hey, guys. Just wanna ask you that if you review, please tell me what you thought Chad was going to choose. Just curious, y'know? OK, continue ;))**

I'm in the Mackenzie Falls set, clearing up ready for later. I'm pretty sure that I've made the right decision, no matter how much it will hurt.

I hear the door open and I turn away from Sonny, who enters, smiling.

"Hey, Chad," She says.

"Sonny, you shouldn't be here." I say, and she laughs.

"What? Can't I come say hi to my boyfriend?" She hugs me, and I push her off.

"Sonny, please, just go."

"…What?" She asks, "Chad? Are you OK?"

"I am," I say, "But you're not gonna be."

"What?"

"Sonny, I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Sonny repeats, "Why? What have I done?"

"You're a pretty big distraction, Sonny," I say, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a record producer coming today, Sonny," I say, "You're too much of a distraction, so I need to get rid of you."

"Who told you this exactly?" She asks.

"My manager and Mr Condor." I say.

"Chad, you should make your own decisions."

"I am." I say. "It was either you or I lost my job."

"So, you care more about your job than me?"

How am I meant to answer that? "Sonny, just get out. Unlike you, I have a big future ahead of me and I need to prepare for it."

I'm so angry I almost don't notice Cai enter the room.

"Chad, what's happened to you?" She yells, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I've realised, Sonny, you don't love me."

"I do!"

"No, you don't. And I don't love you."

Another tear.

"You know what, Chad? Maybe I will get out."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good."

"Good!" She runs out, crying. I ignore her and head of to my dressing room, but Cai stops me.

"Whoa, Chad, what's going on?"

"Just, forget it Cai." I say.

"I won't!" She says, "Please explain! I thought you loved Sonny!"

"No," I say, "I didn't. Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't love someone. _Someone_ loves Chad Dylan Cooper."

"But, I thought Sonny wasn't just someone."

"You thought wrong."

Cai scowls at me, "Chad, what happened to you?"

"Times change, Caiohme,"** (A/N: cbcgirl, I did this by memory. Hope its right.)** I say, "It's time I change with them."

I storm back to my dressing room, back to full CDC persona. Caring about no-one but myself. Just the way I like it.

**:O :O :O**

**Question Time!**

**1, Do you guys like that I've brought CDC back? coz I kinda miss that persona of his.**

**2, Favourite chapter?**

**3, Favourite line?**

**4, Favourite character?**

**5, Any ideas you'd like to give me of how Sonny and Chad might get back together?**

**6, Anything else you'd like to add?**

**Thanks, please review! Tell me what you think, because I'm hoping CDC being back will bring some big drama with CDC and Sonny**

**Song: Battlefeild by Jordin Sparks, because of the fight.**


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

**OMCDC! I'm sorry guys about the whole "CDC's back" thing, but I needed a story line ad it was this or Chad falls for Cai, and I know cbcgirl would feel like the bad guy then. OK? Good! Continuing...**

**Chapter 8-Behind Enemy Lines**

Sonny's POV

I run in to my dressing room, crying like I haven't cried in years. I collapse on the couch on Tawni's side, trying to work this out. Why was Chad being like this to me? Why had he gone back to his CDC persona? Was it my fault because I didn't kiss him? Was it because I was mean about his gifts? Was I really that mean about them?

Or maybe it was because of the whole "it was me or his job" thing. He's given up his job because of me before, and of course, I care about his future as much as he does, or more. But maybe he's just confused. I know even if his not confused, I am. I just don't understand…

Tawni enters, smiling, until she sees me, of course. She runs over to see what's wrong, and I sigh.

"Chad," I say simply.

"But, I thought you guys were back together." She says.

"So did I." I reply.

She sighs, "Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Chad said he had to choose between me and his job. So he picked his job."

"But I thought Chad loved you."

"_Chad _did." I say, "_Chad Dylan Cooper _is a different story."

"Oh no." She sighs.

"Oh yes," I say, "CDC's back."

Chad's POV

I sit in my dressing room a few hours later, with my guitar and a scowl. Had I really done the right thing-forgetting Sonny? Or am I an idiot to think that I'd be better off without her?…Did I just say that? Did _CDC_ just admit he might be an idiot? Ugh! What has Sonny done to me? I look to my phone, where a picture of me and Sonny on our first date is still the wallpaper. Confused, I throw the phone at the wall with a moan.

"Um, is this a bad time?" I hear a voice say, and turn to see a man stood with my manager, Mike.

"No, not at all," I say, shaking the man's hand.

"This is Mr Thomson," Mike tells me, "He's the head of that record label."

"It's great to meet you," I say, trying to make a good impression. I think it works, because he smiles and starts a conversation. Problem is though-why does everything he say or do remind me of Sonny? I look at his watch, which reminds me of the watch Sonny bought me for our 10th week-iversary. He mentions Sonny at least 3 times, which breaks me down each time. I pick myself up each time too, but this is really killing me. Next, I play him my song. It's about Sonny, but of course, I don't want to mention that. He applauds afterwards, and tells me he'll get in touch later when he's thought about it. I'm amazed he has anything to think about…wait…CDC kicking in. But, I am CDC now, right? No Sonny, no more Mr Nice-Guy.

Later on, I walk through the stage 3 hallway. Sonny's walking the other direction, and gives me a disgusted look.

"Sonny," I say.

"Chad," She says.

I'm almost past her, when she carries on talking, "Oh, and Chad, don't worry, I gave back all your gifts."

I feel sick to hear that, but I can't let her know that. "Good!" I say, "And, I'd like the money back, not that I need it, unlike you…" She scowls, shaking her head and crossing her arms as I continue, "…In fact, Sonny, keep it. Chad Dylan Cooper's always giving to the needy."

"Oh, so now _I'm_ needy?" She says.

"Uh-huh," I say, "You _needy_ some acting lessons. Seriously, a bunch of dogs could make a better comedy show than you and your little…friends."

"Please, Chad," She says, "You think we need the acting lessons? Seriously, it's amazing a 5 year old didn't beat you to the role of Mackenzie…actually, that's offensive to 5 year olds!"

I shake my head at her, as she walks off happily.

"I'm not done with you!" I yell, running up to her.

"Yeah, but I'm done with you!" She insists, and carries on walking. I grab her, and she cries out in pain. I flashback to those few weeks ago, and look to where I hurt her that time-the marks are still there. I let go of her-I don't have it in me to hurt her again, whether CDC is back or not. She runs further up, leaving me alone, lost, confused.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Song: Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato, simply because I say so and it was the first on I thought of. Wow. My CDC persona kicked in there. ;) see ya!**


	9. Brand New Day

**Wow, I'm on a roll! Two in one hour! Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 9-Brand New Day**

Sonny's POV

After Chad's outburst at me, I start to get confused. I _love _Chad, but I'm treating him like this? And he's treating me like this? We need to stop this stupid feud, but I'm honestly sure that Chad won't feel the same way. I decide there's only one way to fix this for myself. I decide to drive to my favourite place on earth, and the only one of Chad's many gifts that I haven't given back…

Chad's POV

I feel so bad after that, Sonny's whole arm has bruises on it, all thanks to me. I need a break, an opportunity to think this through. I'll leave later, I just have to pick up something from my dressing room…

I arrive at my dressing room, to see Mike stood there, smiling.

"There's my star!" He says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Mr Thomson has made his decision, and he's offering you the deal!"

"Really?" I ask, over the moon, but not that surprised. I mean, c'mon, it's me. At least I can forget about Sonny this way.

"All you need to do is go to a quick meeting right now to sign the deal." He says.

I sigh, "How quick exactly?"

"Oh, it'll probably be…a few…hours."

"Hours?" I say, "But I can't, I have something I have to do."

He sighs, "Look, Chad. You can either deal with your emotional problems, or go with this deal of a lifetime."

I sigh. I know I'm being stupid, thinking Sonny will ever love me back. I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't need her anymore. I can have any girl I want.

"Let's go." I say, heading for the door with my guitar in my hand.

Am I making the wrong decision? Maybe. But Chad Dylan Cooper does first and thinks later. And when I do think, I know I'll be back to my wave of thinking; I am one _awesome_ dude.

Sonny's POV

I arrive at Sonny Falls. It's the only gift I didn't give back, and I'm happy I didn't. It's a great place to just think. I need to think right now. Think about Chad, CDC, whatever his name is. I need time to clear my head of him, everything that's happened. If he can do it, why can't I? I lie down on the rocks, dozing off as the calm water falls down. I wake up about 2 hours later. It's late, and I should get home. I get in my car and drive off, head cleared, heart lifted, head high. _CDC_ has no hold on me anymore.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it will help me know which way to go next, y'know, whether to keep them apart for a long time or not. PS: I just saw SWAChoice, and I feel so sad :'( I know you guys in America are watching New Girl today aren't you? Lucky! Don't ruin it for me!**

**Song: Brand New Day by Demi Lovato because they both kinda move on here :) :(**

**see ya!**


	10. Aeroplanes

**Hey, here's another part, I hope you guys like it.**

**BTW: I'm very sad. Last time I checked, New Girl isn't on YouTube. :( Oh well, it'll be up soon. Was it good? Don't tell me what happened though, I'll find out myself. OK, thanks for listening to my rant, here's the chapter:**

**Chapter 10-Aeroplanes**

CDC's POV

That's right. I'm changing. So much so that my POV is now CDC's. Problem? Deal with it. Yeah, that's right. I went there. Wow, I'm so much CDC that I'm offending you readers. I would apologise, but CDC don't roll like that. I'm too good with all that "sorry" stuff.

Well I guess I'm talking to you guys right now to tell you my news! CDC is soon to have an album out! I know, cool right? And one song is going to be used in Mackenzie Falls. Ha, it feels good to know that anything Sonny can do, I can do better. In fact, I get an album, and all Sonny gets is to perform on her show twice. Take that, Sonny!

Another CDC update for you: I'm over Sonny. Well, kinda. She's my inspiration for over half the songs on the album, but I won't tell anyone else that. And if _you _tell anyone, you're _dead_.

I guess there is still a part of me that misses Sonny, yes, that's right, Chad's still in there, somewhere. I'm not gonna bring him out though, not for a long time. I'm enjoying bugging the Randoms again, and to be honest, I've missed CDC. People are scared of me again, and I like it!

Sonny's POV

I'm at Sonny Falls again, and it's late at night; I guess Chad's forgot to take it back. Or maybe Chad's still in there, banging on the doors, trying to get out. I hope, someday, he'll come back out, just for a while.

I sigh, lying on the rocks, looking up at the stars. My Dad was a dreamer-he always said that you could make the stars into any shape you wanted. I remember when I was 6; a year before he passed away, Dad and I were out in the garden, looking up at the stars late at night. It was a beautiful summer sky, and we were making all sorts of connections. I remember making a Barbie doll, a puppy, and Dad made out a Dad and his kid hugging. I couldn't see it and told him he was crazy. He was, but I loved him anyway. It's hard to believe it's been 10 years since he died.

I look up to the stars now, and I'm sure I can make out the letters CDC together. I feel my heart ache a little when I see them, but then sigh. I need to forget Chad and remember that he's gone, and CDC's here now, possibly to stay. But like my Dad used to say; who knows what the future will bring?

I don't know how, but I end up falling asleep. When I dream, Chad's back, and he's Chad, not CDC. He kisses me at Sonny Falls, says he's sorry, and we fall in love all over again. I wake up and I look to my watch; 9:46. I decide that I should start to head home now. I grab my bag and get in my car, deciding to drive home. If this little time alone and my Dad have taught me anything, it's to not forget anything, because sometimes, dreams come true. Maybe, just maybe, this one will too…

CDC'S POV…or is it Chad?

Yes, that's right, I'm confused now. I'm confused of who I really am. Am I confusing you now? Well, let me explain…

It all started this morning, when I went to bug the Randoms. I arrived at the prop house to see Blondie painting her nails (dumb), the two guys playing video games (lame), and the weird little kid messing with some weird little catapult-looking thing (I don't even have a word for that). No Sonny though. Huh, weird.

"Wassup, Randoms?" I ask, messing with a prop sat on the table.

"What are you doing here, Pooper?" The shorter guy asks.

"I felt like gracing you losers with my presence," I say as they scowl. "No need to thank me."

"Good, because we wouldn't thank you if our lives depended on it," Blondie says.

"Good, because I don't need your thanks," I retort.

"Fine,"

"Fine," Somehow, it seems Blondie felt like starting mine and Sonny's trademark fine/good fights, and I'll play along. After all, I aim to please…just not Randoms.

"Good!"

"Good!" I yell, "Speaking of which, where is the little ball of Sonshine?"

"We're not gonna tell you!" Blondie says.

"Oh yeah?" I say, picking up the stupid gnome. "Tell me or Shorty here gets it."

"Gnomy!" The weird girl yells, running up to take the gnome from me. I lift it too high for her to reach, and she sighs.

"Fine," She says, "Sonny got called to Mr Condor's office earlier."

I smile, dropping the gnome. "Well, it was not-so-nice talking to you, but I've gotta go." I say.

"Oh, the _displeasure_ was all ours," Blondie says, and I shrug.

At that moment, a voice comes over the intercom, saying, "Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to Mr Condor's office immediately."

"Ooh!" Blondie laughs, "Looks like ickle-wickle Chaddy's in trouble with the big boss-man."

"_Please_," I laugh, "_Me_, in trouble with _him?_ _No._ He'll be _congratulating _me on my new _album_. So long, _suckahs_!"

I arrive at Mr Condor's office.

"Ah, Chad," He says, "Please, sit down."

It's at that moment where I notice two chairs in front of his desk; one empty, one with Sonny sat in it. I leisurely sit in the empty chair, moving it further away from Sonny's cold glare.

"So, Sonny, Chad, I have to talk to you about your shows." He says, "I'm afraid over the last few days, Mackenzie Falls and So Random have lost their great ratings."

"What?" Sonny yells, "Why?"

"We don't know," Mr Condor sighs, "But we're guessing it's because of you two."

Uh-oh, this is not gonna be good.

"The public love you two together, now you're apart, we're worried that your shows' viewers will just decrease more and more. And you know that means I'll have no choice but to shut down your shows. So you have a choice-we either want you to fake-date for a while, or I'll shut down your shows."

We both go to complain, but Mr Condor doesn't allow it.

"Or else," He says, "Go on your first date tonight, and have fun. That is all."

Me and Sonny leave the room, outraged. "I can't believe he's making us do this!" Sonny sighs, "He knows how much we hate each other."

"I know, it's ridiculous." I say.

"We're just gonna have to deal with it." I say, then an idea pops into my head. "I know the perfect "Channy's romantic comeback" idea." I say, and Sonny eyes me.

"What?"

I grin, and she starts to panic. "Chad? What's going on in that egomaniac mind of yours?"

…

"Chad?"

"Listen up…" I say, whispering to her my plan, "It'll take perfect acting skills, but I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm not too sure, Chad," She says, but I laugh.

"Trust me, this _will _work, Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong."

"I hope not…"

**:) Please review! Otherwise, Sonny and Chad can't go through with their plan. OK? Thanks :)**

**Song: Aeroplanes by B.O.B. Don't ask why, probably because of the stars bit with Sonny. OK, see ya suckahs! ;)**


	11. Good Times

**Good news! I've seen SWAChoice and New Girl (which was ADORABLE!) and now I can bring out "Rooming with CDC", so I'll bring that out after this story. This means that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll go. The faster I finish this, the quicker I'll bring out that one. So please review! OK, back to the story! Big important A/N at the bottom...**

**Chapter 11-Good Times**

CDC's POV

I called Sonny on my cell, checking she was absolutely sure of the plan.

"Don't worry, I'm ready," She says.

"And the press?" I ask.

"Tawni's making sure they come," She confirms.

"You better not screw this up, Munroe," I say, and she laughs.

"Same to you, Cooper," She hangs up, and I get in my car and drive to Sonny Falls.

Tawni's POV

Me and the rest of the cast are about to go alert the press about Sonny and Chad's "make-up". I've gotta say, I'm only doing it for the publicity…and partly for Sonny. I hate to admit it, but she is the best friend I've ever had. She loves me for who I am, and even though her outfit sense is the worst in the world **(A/N: I totally disagree BTW, in fact, Sonny's outfits are my inspiration for outfits ;) OK, continue)**, she's a great person, and I really like her. On the other hand, think for the publicity I'll get for helping Sonny and Chad "get together again"…yeah, that's the reason I'm doing it again. Forget what I said about Sonny.

We arrive at the biggest news station in Hollywood. We stand near a door of a big office, trying to stay quiet.

"OK, everyone's clear on the plan, right?" Zora whispers, and we all nod.

"Guys, you'll never believe it!" I yell, trying to get the press's attention.

"What?" Nico says, just as loud.

"Chad Dylan Cooper has dropped his chance to be a recording artist!"

"No way!" Grady yells.

"Yes way!" I say. It's not true; Chad's too much of a big-head to do that. But the press can be pretty stupid, they won't know the difference. Besides, this is Chad's plan; if it fails, we can blame it on him. "He needs time to think about his relationship with Sonny."

"Wait a second," Nico says, looking around, "Where _is _Sonny?"

"She went to the waterfall that Chad bought for her, to think." I say.

"Wait, that's where Chad's going!" Zora yells.

Next trick: convince the press this is a great story. "Whoever shares this with the public will escalate in their career massively!" I don't usually use those big words, but I have to convince those smart journalists.

"But, who will do that?" Nico asks, and right on cue, about 10 guys run out the office with cameras and notepads. They run down to the exit, and the other 3 laugh, high-fiving each other.

I smile, "My work here is done," I say, and head off for my beauty sleep…not that I need it…

Sonny's POV

I'm just arriving at Sonny Falls, where Chad and I are supposed to meet for the big make-up. I've gotta say, even though it's crazy and clichéd, it could work. Chad can be smart when he wants to…or does he just get it from his scripts?

I'm now sat on the rocks, waiting for Chad and the press. I suddenly see a white convertible drive up close to the Falls. Wow. Chad's going through a lot to do this plan. He'd never let his baby near mud…yeah, he loves that car. I see him jump out of the car, and wink at me, and I look behind him to see the press on their way.

"Ready?" He mouths.

"Uh-huh," I mouth back, and he smiles.

He comes running up to me, and I turn to face him dramatically just as the press arrive.

"Sonny," He sighs, "I need to talk to you."

"No Chad," I reply, "_I_ need to talk to _you_."

The press come closer, loaded with mics and cameras. I stay in character though, and so does Chad.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," He says, "I was an idiot. But I swear I'll never do it again." I see his fingers crossed, and smile. He's obviously superstitious.

"I'm sorry too, Chad," I say, "I should've been more supportive of your job."

"It's n ot your fault, Sonny," He laughs. "I gave up the record deal."

"But…why?" I say, "You really good. That song you wrote is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" His ego replies, and I sigh. Same old Chad. "But you're way more important."

He gets close up, and whispers into my ear: "Time to seal this thing, we've gotta kiss."

I shrug. I guess I kinda have to, to make it believable. Well, that's why it's called acting. We kiss, and I'm sure I feel a little spark come from it, but it's not a big one. It must just be my previous feelings coming back. Once again; acting.

The press applaud and take pictures, before Chad insists they leave. Once they're gone, he gives up the act.

"Wow, Sonny. Seriously? You call that acting?"

I scowl at his CDC persona, and he just smiles. "Sonny, chill. I'm kidding. You weren't half bad."

"Oh, thank you, mighty acting master," I say sarcastically. He gets into his convertible, before looking to me.

"Maybe we can give up this silly act soon," He says, and I nod in agreement. He drives off, and I smile.

"Maybe, maybe it won't be an act for long." I say to myself, "Who knows…"

I jump in my car, and surprise, surprise, my song "What To Do" is blurting out of the radio. Little does Chad know that's about him…

**Like I've said, please review! **

**Now, a word from me: Season 4 of Loving the Enemy, do you guys really want it? Like, _really_ want it? I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure. Tell me what to do (oh, about you ;)) So if you would, mention it. It's just I'm running out of ideas, but I'm sure I can make something up for that season, and I'll maybe ask you guys for help. OK? Thanks if you bothered to read this :D**

**Also, thank you to LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate because she helped me for the idea with Chad's plan :) thanks again :D**

**Song: Good Times by Roll Deep, just coz ;)**


	12. Gonna Get Caught

**Chapter 12-Gonna Get Caught**

CDC's POV

Tonight's my second "date" with Sonny. I hate to admit it, but I might be looking forward to this one…kinda. It should be fun…maybe…Oh, who am I kidding? I can't lie to you guys-I'm dreading it. There is a reason-you see, Penelope's replacement has finally arrived, Amber, and I asked her out this morning.

It was really nothing. We were on set, and her character is meant to be Mackenzie's new possible love interest. Her and Chloe get into a fight over him (no surprise-I play him after all) and Chloe ends up winning. We were laughing about stuff (I know, it's not really like me to talk with a cast-mate, let alone enjoy it, but she's different. She's a big fan of mine), and it came of nowhere.

She smiled at me, "I've always thought maybe, someday, I'd go on a "date" with Chad Dylan Cooper."

An idea popped in my head at that moment. "Why have a "date" with me when you can have a date with me?"

She looked at me, confused, and I laughed, winking at her and picking up a bottle of water. "Pick you up at eight," I said to her, and she smiled.

Yeah, now that's a big problem. You see, my "date" with Sonny is meant to be at 8, and if I don't do it, I'll get fired. …What? No, I'm not dating Amber to get back at Sonny, why would I do that? I mean, sure Amber has hair like Sonny, eyes like Sonny, a laugh like Sonny…personality just like Sonny…my sweet Sonshine…wait…what was _that_? Did I just fantasize about Sonny? Did Chad just come out for a sec? No…he can't have. I don't like Sonny anymore…do I? Why am I thinking this? I'm CDC-a star from Hollywood. I don't need some girl (pretty girl) from Wisconsin who moved here to star in Chuckle City. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I need to forget Sonny…I'll just ask her if I can push our date to 7 instead of 8…

I knock on the door of her dressing room, and Blondie answers it, happy. When she sees me, her smile fades.

"Oh," She says, "I thought you were my new shipping of Coco Moco Cocoa." She sighs, and sits on her couch. "What do you want, _Chad_?" She asks.

"I'm looking for Sonny," I say, "I need to talk to her about our "date" tonight. Where is she?"

"She's in the prop house," She tells me, applying lip gloss. I so don't get this girl.

I leave to the prop house to see Sonny sat with her guitar, playing a tune and humming. She notices me and smiles a little.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," She says, "To what do I owe this amazing pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about tonight." I say.

"What's up?" She asks.

"I was wondering if I could push our date forward a little. Say…seven?"

"Why?" She asks, getting up.

"Um, because I have other plans." I say, more like a question than an answer.

She looks at me, shocked but smiling, "Which are…?"

"Oh, what's it to you, Munroe?" I yell, and she puts her hands up in defeat.

"I just wanted to know," She says. "But if you won't tell me, then fine."

"Fine," I say, messing with her.

"Good,"

"Good," I wink, picking up a bottle of water on the side of the table and I get de ja vu. "Pick you up at 7."

OK, so I didn't tell her about my date. That's for a very big reason. If I told her, she'd do one of two things. She'd either go and Sonny it up **(A/N: Saw that episode today, lol. Got the rap in my head now…) **and make sure it went well, or she'd say it's a bad idea because we're meant to be a couple and nag me about it. I can't have her doing either. Besides, she won't care…will she?

**What did you guys think?**

**I still haven't got any requests for a season 4, does this mean it is unwanted? Please tell me so I know how to end this season!**

**Please review! :D**

**Song: Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato**


	13. Here We Go Again

I like this one, very dramatic! I need pointers please, guys! Tell me what you want to happen after this, so I know how to please you :)

**Chapter 13-Here We Go Again**

Sonny's POV

Tonight, Chad and I have another date at Sonny Falls. As dates go, this one's kinda weird. Chad keeps checking his watch and asking me when I want to go home. I've told him, over and over, 8 o' clock, just as we discussed. It isn't too bad though. He's sweet to me all the date, and then he kisses me on the cheek, just in case anyone's watching. It really isn't a bad date, but it does seem to end pretty quickly.

"8 o' clock!" Chad says, heading towards his car, "C'mon, Sonny. I better get you home."

"OK!" I say, "You're in a big rush."

"Well, yeah," He says, "I have a…"

"…A previous engagement, I know." I say, "You'll get there, don't worry."

"Yeah, I will." He says, "Come on, let's go."

He drives home pretty quickly, so fast we almost pass the speed limit on the freeway. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm English. Is there a speed limit on the freeway? If there isn't, pretend there is ;)) **

We get home, Chad kisses me goodnight in case there are any paparazzi around, before letting me out of his car and heading off. He goes back to Sonny Falls, because he told me during the ride that he left something there. I get up to my apartment, smiling. Maybe Chad really has changed back to CDC mode, but that doesn't seem to be too much of a bad thing.

I get in, wanted to check the time. I look to my clock and freeze when I see the real time. 7:55. Chad lied to me…why? I have to find out. I jump in my car and head to Sonny Falls, where he said he was going. I have to get to the bottom of this. Why did he want me gone so quickly…no. It couldn't have been…

CDC's POV

I race back to Sonny Falls. I invited Amber there for our date, but I didn't tell her the truth about it, just in case she got the wrong idea, or worse-the right idea.

She smiles, sitting on the rock that Sonny and I were sat on not 30 minutes ago.

"It really is beautiful here, Chad," She says.

"Sure is…" I say, going to kiss her.

Sonny's POV

I arrive at Sonny Falls, and smile when I see Chad. I need to talk to him about something.

At the same time, a few big black vans show up, and tall men with big cameras step out of them, saying, "He's this way," and "I wonder if it's true."

I stop one of them and ask what's going on.

"Didn't you hear?" He asks. "Chad Dylan Cooper-your own boyfriend-was seen with another girl, right on this location." He heads off with the others, leaving me confused. He…he wouldn't do that…would he?

I head up to the oasis area of Sonny Falls, and my heart drops when I see the scene. I see the cameras, the men asking questions, but what really distracts me and makes me run back to my car is the sight of Chad…kissing another girl.

CDC's POV

I'm just about to kiss Amber, when a huge flash of light blinds us both. The men start asking questions…great. The paparazzi found us. I try to answer all the questions, but one ruins everything.

"Does your girlfriend know you're here?"

"Girlfriend?" Amber asks, getting up and running off.

I try to follow her, but something else distracts me. Sure, I see the cameras, the men, Amber running from me, but what really breaks my heart is the sight of Sonny Munroe, shaking her head disappoint at me. She looks completely shocked, before turning and walking away. I try to decide which girl to follow…it's not that hard to pick. It's Sonny-it's _always_ Sonny.

I run towards her car, calling her name, but she drives off. I see the tears in her eyes and that hurts me more than anything. I don't want to be CDC anymore; the price is way too high. I'd rather be just Chad, a real guy, with real friends, real feelings. A real life. And I want that life with Sonny. But after tonight, will I ever get that life again? I don't know, the only thing I do know is that I truly still love Sonny Munroe, and I can't deny it anymore.

Sonny's POV

Chad tries to stop me, but I won't listen. I know we weren't really dating, but still. He must've known this would happen. I can see the headline now: Chad Dylan Cheater, Sonny Munroe left heartbroken. I must've known that was the price to pay to get involved with someone like Chad Dylan Cooper. Can I ever forgive him for this? I don't know, but I do know that seeing that hurt me. Even if I can't forgive him, I'm still in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, I can'thide that anymore.

**Please review! And also tell me what u want to happen, just so I know...**

**Song: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato, because...well, is it just me, or is there a lot of drama in this story? ;)**


	14. Lose My Mind

**Hey guys! Well, now I'm back in school, I'll only be able to update a couple of stories a day, and only one chapter a day-ish, it really depends. Plus, soon I have to make my choices for GCSE, so I will slow up a little, but I'm trying :)**

**Chapter 14-Lose My Mind**

Chad's POV

That's right, I'm Chad again. I'm tired of CDC, he's an idiot. That's right, I've just admitted that, you're not going crazy. I do have a feeling that _I_ am…

I'm searching for Sonny, I need to explain, beg for a second chance…that's right, I'm willing to_ beg_ to get Sonny back. Wow, Sonny really _has _changed me…

I enter the prop house, on my search for Sonny. No-one's here…

I look around some more, before hearing a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well," Tawni sighs, "Bravo, Cooper. In fact, you don't deserve that one. Just like Sonny didn't deserve what you did to her."

"Where is she?" I ask, facing her.

"Why should I tell _you_?" She asks. "After all you've done to Sonny, it's a surprise she hasn't packed her bags and left. You know what, Chad? Why don't you just leave Sonny alone? With you around, she only gets hurt."

"Tawni, that's crazy…" I go to argue, but then realise what's right in front of me. "Tawni? Are you…caring for Sonny?"

She sighs, "OK, so I'm caring. At least I _do_ care about her…unlike _you_."

"That's ridiculous, Tawni," I say, "Trust me I love Sonny. I realised that last night. I've known this whole time but I've never wanted to say because I was Chad Dylan Cooper, and I thought that nothing was more important than me. But all these years I was wrong, because now, I care about nothing more than Sonny, OK? I know it's crazy, but I love Sonny! More than I've ever loved anyone, even myself. Tawni, I don't care who tries to stop me, because I am in love with girl…how many times must I say it? I love her! I just…" I collapse on the couch, out of breath and confused. It's true-it's _all _true. I've never loved anyone more than I love Sonny-even my own parents. I don't just want Sonny. I _need _Sonny.

Tawni looks at me, sighs and says, "Wow. I never knew someone like you cared."

"It's not funny." I say, "I'm lost without her. I just…" My head somehow gets to heavy, and it collapses into my hands, and I shake it around, trying to think. My head is full of thoughts I just can't get rid of.

Tawni sighs and passes me a key.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Sonny's spare key," She says. "You'll need it. She's locked her door and is answering to no-one. Good luck, Chad."

I smile, taking the key. "Thanks, Tawni."

"Your welcome," She smiles.

"Don't think this changes anything." I say, "I still hate you."

She laughs, "And I still can't stand you."

I smile, heading to Sonny's house. Here goes nothing…

Sonny's POV

I'm staying in my apartment today-I can't go out there. I think I'm losing my mind. Everything and everyone I see reminds me of Chad. I turn on the TV, there's an announcement on about the new Mackenzie Falls episode tonight. I turn over the channel, Camp Hip-Hop 2 is on. Every channel…Chad…Chad, more Chad. Even the music channel has Chad singing his birthday song for Dakota. _"Chad, Chad, Chaddy-Chad Chad…"_ I blink, and instead, Lady Gaga's on. That's the word-I'm going Gaga. I run up to the window, open it, and let out a big yell.

"Hey!" A voice yells, "A little loud up there!"

"Oh, sorry," I say, looking down to the guy, and it's Chad, walking his dog…_dog_? Chad doesn't have a dog…I blink and it turns out to really be an older man with a beard. He walks off, mumbling under his breath.

I sigh, leaving the window open. Maybe I just need a little fresh air.

I sit back on the couch, when there's suddenly a knock on the door.

"Mom?" I ask. No answer. "Use your own key, Mom."

"OK." A voice comes from behind the door, but it's not Moms. The door unlocks, and stood there by the door is Chad.

"Sonny? He asks, "Is everything OK?"

I blink, then again, then again. Nope, still Chad. I really am going crazy.

"No, no, you're not Chad…you can't be…you've got my key…and…I…I mean…" I pace back and forth, but "Chad" grabs me, shaking me softly.

"Sonny, it's me," He says, but I don't believe him. "Just…look at me…"

I look into his eyes…bright, piercing blue…there's no way I can imagine eyes like those.

"Chad," I say, relieved. The relief fade when I remember why exactly I'm going crazy, "Why are you here?"

"Because I…" He sighs, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry, Sonny."

"Did you not even realise that the press might find you? I mean, I know we weren't dating, but seriously? And you could have told me about it…and why was this date at Sonny Falls? That's our spot! How could you, Chad? Sometimes, you just really push my…"

My yelling at Chad is interrupted by a pair of lips, reaching out for mine. I really don't know what to feel. Isn't this what I wanted yesterday? I guess. But times change, just like Chad said before. I just don't know what to do…

Chad pulls away, smiling, but it fades when he sees my serious face.

"Sonny?" He asks, and I sigh.

"Please, just go," I say.

"Please Sonny…"

"I'm sorry, Chad. I can't forgive you. I had a world of chances for you, **(A/N: World of Chances, Demi Lovato ;)) **and each of them is now gone. You've used them all up, Chad. I'm sorry."

He sighs, "You know, I was hoping that this would be strong enough to handle anything."

I shake my head, "Times change."

He looks shocked, remembering his words that I bet he now regrets. "I can't believe this, Sonny." He says, "I just always knew that I loved you, and I was hoping you loved me too."

"Love_d_." I say, "Not anymore. I just have a problem."

Chad sighs, "Well, the first step to get rid of your problem is to admit it."

I smile, "Then I love you Chad."

"So date me."

"I can't." I say, "We need to get over each other. We'll just both end up hurt. Let's just…move on."

Chad blinks, sighs, and goes to leave. At the door, he turns back, looks at me for a second, before shaking his head and going to walk off.

"…Chad?" I say.

"Yeah?" He says.

"…" I sigh, "Goodbye."

He sighs too, "Goodbye, Sonny."

With that, he left.

**OMG! What's gonna happen next? I don't know, I haven't written it yet ;)**

**Song: Lose My Mind by The Wanted,if you don't know why, read it again ;)**

**byes xxx**


	15. Outta Here

**OK, guys. I've made my decision. I hope you guys like the idea. Sorry if you prefered the first, but I've come up with a new idea for season 4 of this, so I will bring out a new story soon called "Two Worlds Collide". I hope you guys apreciate my decision. Thanks for your help anyway! :) OK, next chapter!**

**Chapter 15-Outta Here**

Sonny's POV

I didn't leave my apartment after that-why would I? I don't want my life invaded anymore by the press. I never want to hear another question or camera flash again. Why didn't I think of this, when I moved to Hollywood? I mean, I knew I'd get press, I just guess I never thought I'd meet Chad Dylan Cooper, one of the most-talked about guys in Hollywood, scratch that, the whole continent, and if he had it his way-the world. You interact with Chad, even if you just speak to him, you end up in the spotlight like that. I always knew that would be the price for dating him, I just never realised it would be this hard.

There's suddenly a knock at the door and my crazed thoughts are interrupted. I answer the door, trying to forget it all.

"Chad?"

He's stood there, again, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" I yell, "I though you were going!"

"Sonny, it's me," He says, "Tawni."

"Tawni?" I say, before blinking and realising it's another hallucination. I whack myself on the head, trying to stop all of this. "Why is this happening to me?" I sigh, and Tawni looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Uh…what's happening to you exactly?"

"I'm seeing Chad everywhere." I say, "It's just crazy. I can't take it anymore." I sit on the couch, sighing and thinking.

Tawni looks at me with sympathy for the first time ever, and sits with me. "Sonny," She says, "I understand break-ups can push you over the edge. But you have to forget him. It's not like you won't be able to stay away from him, I mean, you work in the same place, the rivalry, your Mom always watches the show…he's part of your life, Sonny. You can't hide from that. Unless you wanna, I don't know, go back to Wisconsin or something…"

…

…

"…Sonny?" You OK?"

I sigh, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, I love it here. I enjoy my job; I have great friends, its only Chad that's driving me away. Well, him and the Falls cast…and Dakota…to be honest, I do have a few rivals here. On the other hand, I love and miss Wisconsin, all my friends, my normal life, life in Hollywood is stressful, no doubt. Question is, do I give up all that just to get away from Chad? Is it really time to say goodbye to all my dreams?

"…Sonny?" Tawni says, "Are you OK? You seem…in a trance."

"I don't know, Tawni." I say, "I just need time to think."

"Sonny, are you seriously thinking of leaving?" She asks, getting up, and I shrug. "Sonny, you can't!"

"Why not?" I ask.

"Who will replace you?"

"Well, I won't be gone for long. I just need a couple of months to unwind. I could go back to my normal life, then come back here and everything will be normal. You could hire some celebrity guests if you need help. You guys can go on without me, right?"

She shrugs, thinking, before saying, "Phff! Of course we could!"

I see right through her act though, and smile smugly at her. "You're gonna miss me, aren't you?"

She laughs nervously, pacing a little, "Uh…no…"

I smile, "You'll miss me, Tawni. Admit it."

"I will not." She insists.

"Will too," I say.

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Fine!" She sighs, "I'll miss you, OK? I will miss you!"

She sits back down, sighing.

"It's OK, Tawn." I say, "I'll miss you too."

"Aw, Sonny!" She says, hugging me tightly. "Just don't be gone for too long."

"I won't," I say, "I promise."

I walk into Condor Studios for my last day the next day. Tomorrow is the live show, but I won't be able to do it because the next plane to Wisconsin in ages is tomorrow afternoon. I feel really bad, but of course, no-one else realises why I need to get away from here so quick.

"Sonny, you can't!" Zora yells.

"We need you here! We're a team!" Grady say.

"A family," Nico adds, "You can't do this to us."

"I'm sorry guys," I say, "I just need a few months to get away. I promise I'll be back."

"When?" Zora asks.

"I don't know," I say, "Whenever I feel better."

"They have a point, Sonny," Tawni says, "You can't just run from your problems. You need to face them."

We all look at Tawni, surprised, and she sighs.

"What? I can be deep."

I smile, "I'll miss you guys." I say, "But I have to go."

They sigh, not making eye contact, and I feel bad.

"I'm sorry, guys," I say, "I'm gonna go pack."

I turn to leave, but a voice stops me.

"Sonny?"

I look back, to see them all sad.

"We'll miss you." They say in unison, and I smile.

"Bye, guys." I give them one last group hug, and with that, I'm gone.

I hear a ring on my phone. I have a message. I listen to the message:

"_Hey, Sonny. It's Chad. Um, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now. I guess I just wanted to say hi. Well, since we're friends now, I guess…do you wanna be friends? Coz I think it would be cool. Back to normal, you know? Please call me back when you get this, I'd like to talk to you again."_

I sigh, deleting the message. I send a text to my friends, telling them not to let Chad know what's going on. He'd follow me if he found out, and I can't put up with that right now. He'll be fine without me.

**Now, I bet you guys are thinking that this sounds like I will use idea 1 here. Keep reading, you'll see it will be a little different...**

**Song: Outta Here by Esmee Denters (I think that's how you spell it, lol ;))**


	16. I Gotta Find You

**Hey guys. This one's pretty quick-I'm streching out all of my ideas for the rest of the season, so they peobably will be quite short. I hope you like it all the same.**

**Chapter 16-I Gotta Find You**

Chad's POV

The day after I went to Sonny's I don't hear anything from her. I try to call her, but it says her phone is switched off, so I leave her a message.

I arrive at the prop house to see if she's there. They're all there-Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora…no Sonny. They haven't noticed I'm here, and are talking about something.

"What does it say?" Nico asks.

"It says not to tell Chad about where she's going." Tawni says.

"Who's going? And should I care?" I ask, and they all jump, noticing me for the first time.

"Chad!" Tawni says, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Sonny," I say, "Have you seen her?"

"Uh…yeah," Tawni says, "She went to…uh, Marshall's office."

"Oh, OK," I say, "I'll go and find her." I go to leave, but stop when I remember what Tawni just said. "Who doesn't want me to know where she's going?" I ask.

"Uh…Amber," She says hesitantly, and I think back to the girl who helped to break me and Sonny up. "Yeah, she wanted some time away from you, to think about some stuff."

"OK…" I say, "Um, I'm gonna go look for Sonny now."

"Yeah, you do that." Tawni says, and I head over to Marshall's office. I understand that Sonny doesn't want to date me anymore, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't want to be friends…right?

Tawni's POV

Chad leaves, and I immediately regret what I told him.

"Nice one, Tawni," Zora says, "Now Marshall will tell him the truth."

"Well, did you have a better idea?" I ask, and she shrugs, "Yeah, I thought so."

"I can't believe Sonny has just left us," Nico says.

"Yeah," Grady says, "I didn't know she was one to run from her problems."

"Yeah," Zora sighs, "I hope she comes back soon. She was the one who came up with all the good sketches."

I go to argue, but give up. Its true-Sonny did have some good ideas-Sicky Vicky, half of the Check It Out girls…oh my gosh! Who's gonna be the second check it out girl? Who'll stand next to me saying, "Check it out!"? Exactly. I hate to admit it, but we _need _Sonny. We can't just let her go…

"Guys," I say, "We have to get Sonny back."

Chad's POV

I arrive at Marshall's office and sigh. What will Sonny say? Will she be nice about the whole "friends" thing? Will she just spit in my face and leave? Will someone see and catch it on camera? Will this be the end of my bad boy rep? OK, calm down Chad, you're overacting. Don't be ridiculous. Sonny wouldn't want to embarrass me…right? I take a big sigh, before opening the door. Huh, weird. Marshall's there, but no Sonny.

"Mr Pike?" I say, and he looks up from his work, smiling.

"Chad," He says, "Good to see you again. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I sigh, "Was Sonny here earlier? The Randoms told me she came here. Did she say where she was going?"

He sighs a little, looking confused. "Chad, did you not hear about what's going on with Sonny?"

My heart falls. "Is she OK?" I say, panicking. That's right-I do panic sometimes. Like I said before-I am human.

"She's fine," He says, "But she's…"

Suddenly, his phone goes off, and he answers it. "One minute…" He says, and I nod. I look around his office, to where I see pictures of all the Randoms, including Sonny. Ah, Sonny.

I get bored and listen in on his conversation. "…Yes, he's here right now…What? Why? ...OK, if that's what she wants…alright, remember rehearsals later…OK. Bye."

"Um, is everything OK?" I ask, "Was that about me?"

"Um, yes…" He says hesitantly. "Tawni ran into your director, and she wants you to get to the set of Mackenzie Falls right now."

"Why?" I ask, "It's my lunch break."

"Um, yes, but…" He sighs, "Tawni did say she might've heard her wrong. Just go at your normal time."

"OK," I say, "And, uh, how about Sonny? Where is she again?"

"Oh, she said she had to go looking for you because she got a message from you earlier."

"Do you know where she went?" I ask.

"I don't know," He says, "Maybe to your set?"

"I'll go see," I say, leaving the room, and he wishes me luck in finding her.

**:)**

**Thanks for reading! Next part up soon, please review!**

**Song: I Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas, just because ;)**


	17. Goodbye

**Hey! Once again-short, but then next few will be longer :)**

**Chapter 17-Goodbye**

Sonny's POV

I'm in my room, packing my stuff. I can't believe it-I'm finally going back home. Well, for a couple of months anyway. Mom's put the apartment up for rent for the 2 months we're gone, then we'll come back to this apartment when we come back.

I stand in my room right now, smiling, but close to crying. I'm gonna miss this room, I'll miss it all. I guess I'll be back soon though, and I can't wait until then. But still, I can't wait to go home and see all of my friends and family. It will be so much fun to see everyone again.

I pack a picture of all of me and the rest of the cast at the end of my first show. Tawni looks a little annoyed; I remember she didn't exactly love me being there back then. I guess she's learned to love me, though. She must've, if she's going to miss me. I feel like I'm going to cry as I pack the last memory of Hollywood. A signed picture of one of my favourite people from Hollywood, I read it and chuckle.

"_To m'lady. I love you. Forever and ever, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."_

I smile, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Forever and ever," I say, closing the zip and picking up the bag, carrying it out to the front room along with a few other suitcases. My Mom's there ready, she's excited to go back too.

"Ready?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Yeah," I say, dragging the suitcases along. She takes one from me and leaves. I go to follow her, before looking back and smiling. Because I still seem to be obsessed with Chad, memories run through my head. I suddenly remember our first kiss, stood right in the corner there, where I yelled at him about what I hated about him. He grabbed me and to shut me up, he pressed his lips against mine. I laugh at the memory; remember telling him how great a kisser he was. I sigh, a sad but still happy, sigh, and smile.

"See you later." I say, and with that, I leave the room and head down, ready to see my family once more.

Chad's POV

I walk up to the set, in my Mackenzie outfit. I still haven't found Sonny. I've followed everyone's stories, but never has anyone been right. I'm walking along, thinking of my Sonshine, when I bump into Amber, who looks at me angrily.

"Well, well, well…" She says.

"I can explain about what happened." I say, "It's just, Sonny and I were fake-dating for the publicity, and I asked you out to get back at her." She looks at me, confused, and I sigh. "It's a long story." I say.

"Right…" She says.

"So, uh…" I say, "Have you seen Sonny by the way? I've been looking all over for her."

"You didn't hear?" She asks.

"No…" I say, "What?"

"Sonny's gone back to Wisconsin."

…My heart falls to the floor. "What?"

"I hate to tell you this, Chad, but people are saying it's because of you."

"Me?" I say, shocked.

"Yeah." She says, "I don't know why…"

So many thoughts run through my head at that moment. What did I do? Well, Sonny did say I was driving her crazy…now she's quit her whole life here to get away from me? I can't-I won't-let that be true. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I know Sonny can't stand me anymore, I have to get her back.

"I've gotta go!" I tell Amber, running to the door.

"Wait, we're about to shoot!" She yells.

"Cover for me!" I yell back, and I hear her sigh "Great." I don't care. I have to get Sonny back. I jump into my car and head to LAX. Hopefully, Sonny's plane hasn't left yet…

**:) Please review! It makes my day :)**

**Song: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus :)**


	18. Fly With Me

**Heya! This is all for today, maybe, I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 18-Fly With Me**

Sonny's POV

Me and Mom arrive at LAX with 40 minutes to spare until our flight takes off. We look to see the times, and I sigh when I read "Madison, Wisconsin, Delayed for 1 hour."

"Great," I sigh, but Mom comforts me.

"Don't worry," She says, "It won't be too long."

We decide to go get lunch ready for when the plane arrives.

Chad's POV

I arrive at LAX, and look for when the flight to Wisconsin leaves. The screen reads, "Madison, Wisconsin, Delayed for 40 minutes." This could be good. Maybe this means Sonny won't have left yet, and I can stop her from going! I head for the area where Sonny's flight is meant to take off, searching for her.

I arrive near a coffee shop, where I see a light brown haired girl with an older woman.

"Sonny!" I yell, running towards the girl. I turn her around to face me and she smiles, but she's not Sonny.

"Hey, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She grins, and I nod. I see her Mackenzie Falls bag, and realise she must be a fan.

"Yeah," I say, "Um, have you seen Sonny Munroe around here?" She looks at me confused, so I add more detail. "Y'know? So Random, brown hair, brown eyes, pretty…"

"Oh, yeah!" She smiles, "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Not for long…" I say, and she squeals.

"I can't wait to tell my friends that I was the first to know Chad Dylan Cooper was gonna get his ex back!"

"Yeah…" I laugh, "Um, so have you seen her?"

"I'm pretty sure she went that way…" She says, pointing to the left before shoving a picture of me under my nose, and I smile and sign it, before thanking her and heading to the boarding gate that Sonny will be at, leaving the girl squealing.

I get into the gate to see a sea of people-I really didn't know so many people went to Wisconsin around this time of year…scratch that…at all. I've bought a ticket just in case I can't find Sonny and have to get on the plane. Heck, I'd go all the way to China and back if it was for Sonny. I look around before finally noticing her and her Mom. I go to run after them but I'm stopped by another sea of screaming fans. Why do I have to be so popular? By the time of got rid of them all, the intercom makes its first announcement.

"Rows 1 to 10 please board now." Sonny and her Mom get up and head to the gate. Luckily, I'm row 2, so I head over to follow them. I catch up with Sonny in just before she enters the plane.

"Hey," I say, and she turns to see me, before facing away from me, scowling.

"What are you doing here?" She says, "How did you know I was here?"

"Amber told me," I say, and she sighs.

"How did she find out?"

"I have no idea," I say, "Sonny, I have to talk to you."

"No, you don't, Chad," She says, getting into the plane and heading for her seat. I follow her.

"C'mon, Sonny," I say, "Please? Can we just talk about this?"

"Sir, can you please take your seat?" A stewardess asks me, before realising it's me and smiling. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yeah," I say, "Hold on a sec…" I turn to face Sonny. "Sonny?"

She faces away from me, looking out the window. I sigh and ask the stewardess if I can change my seat at the last minute. She accepts without a mumble when I give her my autograph and leaves us alone, and I sit in the seat opposite Sonny as she sighs and looks out the window again, buckling her seatbelt. Luckily, we're in first class. I could never go any lower than that.

"So…" I say to Sonny, but I'm interrupted when the pilot makes his announcements, and I decide to save it until we're in the air.

We take off smoothly, and when we get high enough, I unbuckle my belt. Sonny does the same, but she doesn't look away from the view outside. I look out the other and see why she's so in a trance. We're so high above the clouds, and it's beautiful. This is why I love flying.

"It really is amazing." I say, trying to make out some buildings that I'd hopefully recognise. We're so high, though, I can't tell what is what.

Sonny sighs, "What are you doing here, Chad?" She asks.

"I missed you." I say, "After all, you are m'lady."

I wink at her and she sighs, "No." She says, "I mean why did you follow me? No offence, but I did come here to get away from you, not to have you follow me."

"I'm sorry then," I say, "But I didn't want you quitting your job just because of this."

She laughs, "Chad, I'm not quitting So Random."

Oops. "You're not?"

She shakes her head, and I sigh, lying back into my chair.

"Well, that was a waste of a couple of hundred bucks."

She laughs, and finally looks my way. Aw, stupid cute, how come I can never hold a grudge against her?

"Sonny," I say, "Will you go back to Hollywood with me? Just for tomorrow's show of So Random?"

She sighs, thinking, and I make a pouty face.

"Pleeeaaaasee?" I say.

"Hm…fine," She says.

"Fine." I laugh.

"Good."

"Good!" I say, "Oh, and I'll pay."

Sonny goes to argue, but I stop her. "Please, Sonny." I say, "It was this argument that broke us up in the first place."

She sighs, "Fine."

"Fine," I say, "Wait, haven't we already done this?"

She giggles as my phone rings. I answer it to hear my producer's voice yelling at me.

"Chad, what were you thinking?" He asks, "We need you on set, but you're off chasing some girl?"

"I can explain…" I start.

"Don't bother," He says, "Because you've given the writers an idea for their next plot!" I smile at this.

"Yeah, that was totally my plan…" I lie.

"Mackenzie follows Chloe as she heads back to the poor place she comes from," He sighs, "Perfect! Good job, kiddo!"

"Thanks, sir." I say, hanging up.

I smile at Sonny, who looks worried. "Everything's fine." I say, and she smiles.

"Cool," She says, "I didn't want you to lose your job. You're such a good friend, Chad."

"Right…" I say, disappointed. "That's what I wanted you to think…_friends_."

She smiles, looking out the window and I metaphorically kick myself. So, I just did all this for her and she thinks I want to just be friends? I sigh, sitting back in my chair and falling asleep.

When I wake up, we've arrived, and Sonny is laughing, trying to wake me up.

"C'mon, sleepyhead," She says, and we get up, following her Mom to where we get our luggage.

**Did you like it? You have to ;) jokes :) please review!**

**Song: Fly with Me by Jo Bros (that's what it's called right? I forgot...:P)**


	19. We Are Family

**Hey, guys. If you read my other stories, I just want to tell you that I'm just updating this one till it's finished. I don't know why, I just want to ;) This season will be a little longer, I'm gonna aim for 25 chapters. Here's:**

**Chapter 19-We Are Family**

Sonny's POV

We arrive at the airport, get our luggage, and ask about when the next flight to LA is. Thursday, 3 days away. Chad's not gonna like that. If he's away from his precious Hollywood and fans and massages for _one_ day, he goes crazy. He'll manage though, maybe…I hope so anyway. He's gotta stay with me and my family for those 3 days. A polished Hollywood bad-boy spending 3 days with a family of home-grown Wisconsinites? I wonder if Chad stands a chance here…

Chad's POV

I hate to admit it, but I stand _no _chance here. I don't care if it's for just 3 days, I'm gonna hate it. Well, Sonny loves it, and I've been here before and survived. If Sonny loves it here, I'll try to love it here…

We're driving to Sonny's hometown, Green Bay, luckily in a limo. Once again, I can't go any lower than that. I look out the window, and I'm pretty sure all I see is signs for cheese factories and cattle farms, but Sonny tells me I'm being stereotypical and I decide to ignore the stereotypes and move on.

We arrive at a big house in the centre of Green Bay, and Sonny smiles as we arrive.

"We're here!" She says, running out of the car, leaving me to carry all the suitcases. Has she forgotten who I am? I know; I'm being big-headed again. Forget I said that.

Sonny runs up and hugs an older woman, who smiles when seeing her.

"Gran!" Sonny yells, giving her the biggest hug ever.

"Sonny!" The lady says, "I've missed you!"

Connie walks up and hugs the woman too, and I watch, feeling a little left out.

"Ek-hem." I say, and they all turn to face me, "What? Am I suddenly unpopular now?"

Sonny's Gran comes up to me, smiling. "And this must be the one you told me about, Sonny." She says, "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Surely you've heard of me," I say, and she smiles.

"Of course, star of Mackenzie Falls, winner of the Tween Choice Award's Best Show Award for 5 years running."

"Going for the 6th." I say, and she laughs.

"Not if Sonny here has anything to say about it." I look to Sonny, who shrugs.

"My family are all Mack Falls fans," She says, "But bigger So Random ones."

"Right…" I say, trying to figure out why someone would like So Random more than Mackenzie Falls…it's because Sonny's their relative…right?

"Come on in," Sonny's Gran smiles, ushering us in, "Everyone's in there waiting for you." I walk past, holding the suitcases. Gran goes to take one from me, but I smile. "No, no. I got it."

"Aw, such a gentleman," Gran smiles, while Sonny laughs.

"Seriously?"

"I can be caring!" I say to Sonny, before receiving another wave of laughter.

We enter the front room to see a lot of people holding coffee mugs and talking. Wow. Sonny has one _big_ family.

"Sonny!" A little girl says, running to Sonny's side. She picks her up and laughs.

"Hey, Jenny." She says, and the little girl giggles.

Everyone exchanges hugs and tells Sonny they've missed her, leaving me almost un-noticed. That's OK, though, for now. I've headed to the side to put the suitcases down. When I come back, I'm suddenly noticed, but not in the way I hoped. Whispers go around the room, and I can't quite make them out. At that moment, a lady with blonde hair, looking about Connie's age, stands up.

"Sonny," She says, "You didn't tell us you'd be bringing Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I smile, thinking (and kinda hoping) that she meant this in a good way.

"Its fine," I say, I'm human, like you."

"Apparently, you're a bad human." She says. Oh…yeah, this isn't going too well. "Hollywood's bad-boy, right here…"

"I thought you said your family liked me." I whisper to Sonny.

"I said they liked _Mackenzie Falls_." She says, "_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is a different story. They weren't exactly happy when they heard I was dating you." She smiles at her family and raises her voice. "It's OK, guys!" She says, "He's harmless!"

"Oh," The blonde woman says, and everyone smiles. "Well then, welcome! It's great to have you here, Mr Cooper." She says.

"Please, call me Chad," I say, shaking her hand, "Like I said, I'm human."

"Theresa," The woman says, "I'm Connie's sister."

I hear a giggle and realise I'd forgotten about the crazy little girl in Sonny's arms.

"And that's Jenny, my daughter." I smile at the little girl. She reminds me of my little sister, Emily; she has the same blonde hair and blue eyes-like her own mother. Kinda like me too. I tickle the little girl, and surprise, surprise, she lets out a little giggle, just like Emily would. Thing is, this one's different-Jenny laughs the stupid cute laugh that I've only heard come from Sonny before this. _Stupid_ cute…

I spend the next few minutes meeting everyone. Here's a long list of the people I've had to meet in the last 5 minutes:

Sonny's Gran, Connie's mother-June.

Sonny's other Gran-Irene.

Sonny's Grandpa on her Mom's side-George.

Sonny's 3 pairs of aunts and uncles-Ann and Ian **(A/N: Coincidently are my parent's names, lol ;))**, Micheal and Julie, and Sarah and Harry.

Sonny's _7_ cousins-Rich, 14, Eddie, 16, Mickey, 23, Samantha (Sam), 20, Jenny (We've already met), 2, Louise, 15, and Mitchie, 13.

I start to think that's all, and I smile to Sonny.

"You have the biggest family _ever_." I say, and she laughs.

"Oh, don't worry," She says, "There's more to come." She chuckles, as if she knows something I don't. The she walks out into the hall and yells up the stairs to two more cousins. This family is _way _too big, how will I, CDC, remember everyone? Before Sonny arrived I could barely be bothered to remember people's names even when it was vital-what do I do now?

At that moment, two girls who look about my age run down the stairs, and beam at the sight of me. I'm pretty sure I feel my cheeks turn pink at how they're looking at me-and believe me, my cheeks haven't been _pink _since I was a toddler.

They look to each other and scream, running in my direction. Sonny stops them, laughing, and I scowl.

"Something tells me you planned this, Munroe." I say, and she laughs.

"Really?" She says, smiling to the two girls. "Charlie, Helena, this is…"

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!_" They yell.

"I'm guessing you're fans." I say, more scared than when I auditioned for Mackenzie when I was 12. Yeah, it's _that_ bad.

I sign their pictures, smiling so much my cheeks hurt. Once again, I've never been in pain from smiling, not even in my first interview-2 hours long. Well, good luck to me...

**OK, guys. I'll update soon. I'm half way through the next one...BYE! :D**


	20. I Can't Stop Loving You

**Hey guys. Season 4's getting closer! Anyone excited? Well, at the bottom of this chapterv is a little contest for those of you who want to be part of it...**

**I don't want to keep you waiting any longer though, so here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 20-I Can't Stop Loving You**

Chad's POV

We spend the rest of the day talking and sharing stories. To be honest, I really didn't know a family full of Wisconsinites would have so many stories to tell. Then, when they're finished, they turn to me.

"So, Chad," Sam says, "Tell us about next week's episode of The Falls."

"You really want to know?" I ask, and they all cheer and scream. "I'm guessing that's a yes." I joke. Everyone snuggles round to listen. "A certain Mackenzie is gonna fall for a certain new girl…"

Mitchie gasps, "But he loves Chloe!"

"You're pretty sharp." I laugh, and carry on, "The girls get in a fight over him, and not to mention what happens between Portlyn and Trevor…"

Charlie lets out a large gasp, "Tell us! Tell us!"

I sigh, pretending to think about it. "You'll have to watch the episode!" I say, and they all groan as me and Sonny laugh. "Wednesday," I say.

"That's two days away!" Helena complains, "We can't wait that long…"

"Trust me," I say, "You can. I do every week."

Sonny laughs, "I don't know who loves you more," She says to me, "Helena, or you."

"Funny." I say, as the other Munroe's burst out laughing.

So much happens that we almost miss the Mackenzie Falls season 4 finale.

Sonny chuckles as I grab the remote to the TV and flick through the channels. "Chad, Chad, Chad," She says, turning to her family, "He never misses an opportunity to watch his favourite person on TV."

"And, why would you think _I'm _my favourite person?" I ask, and Sonny laughs. She stops when she sees my serious look.

"Well, then, who is it?" She asks.

I go to answer-of course it's her, but I can't say that. Not right now, in a packed room full of who-knows-how-many Munroe's. No matter how drama-filled my life has been so far, this is one drama I know I couldn't stand. But then…it never hurts to try.

"I…I…" I chicken out, "You're right."

She smiles, "I knew it!"

Oh, Sonny, if only you knew…

I sigh, "You." I say, and I get hot and sweaty as about 16 pairs of eyes in the room turn to me.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sonny says.

"It's you." I say, "It's _always _been you."

"What are you talking about, Chad?" She asks.

"I…I love you." She looks at me, shocked. "I always have."

Theresa turns down the volume on the TV, grabbing the popcorn as Sonny gets up. She has a point-this is way more dramatic than Mack Falls-I know; that's _a lot _of drama.

I get up and follow Sonny, turn her to face me.

"Sonny, please, if you could just see how much I love you."

Sonny looks at me, like she could either kiss me or hit me but doesn't know which.

I sigh, "Please, Sonny."

She shakes her head, "I…I can't…"

She runs up the stairs, to be followed by her Mom, and I feel the glare of dozens of Munroe's looking at me with anger, regret or sympathy. Apart from Helena and Charlie, of course, who look like they couldn't be happier. Less for Sonny, more for them, I guess. But I don't want them, no matter how cute and in love with me they are.

I want Sonny.

Sonny's POV

I run into my guest room for when we stay at Gran's, crying. Chad just admitted his love for me, why am I being like this? _Chad Dylan Cooper_ just _confessed_ his _love_ for _me_ in front of _my whole family_, why am I not happy about it? I've felt the same way this whole time; I just thought he'd given up on his feelings. I guess not. So why am I being like this? Why did I leave him with no answer? Am I just trying to not hear what I really heard? I mean, I do love Chad, but why is this happening? Was it just because we were watching Mackenzie Falls, aka drama central? Is that why drama insured? I know-I'm being ridiculous, blaming Mackenzie Falls when it's my life, my _real _life.

"Sonny?" I hear a voice say.

"Mom?" I ask, and she opens the door and comes in.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" She asks.

"I don't know…" I say, "I guess I didn't expect this at _all_."

She laughs, "None of us did, sweetheart. But he has to mean it, after that."

"Yeah," I say, "But I don't know whether _I_ mean it or not."

She looks at me, shocked, "Sonny, you're joking, right?" I sigh. "All that time before, where you've always talked about him, always told me you really liked him, all the phone credit wasted talking to him over the phone…"

I laugh. It's true-I did always used to call Chad while we dated-a lot.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're still stuck on your feelings after all that? Sonny, what's happened to you?"

"Chad's happened to me." I say, "I've never felt this way about a guy."

"I can tell," She smiles, "But come on, Sonny, go give him a second chance. If he loves you that much, you have to forgive him."

I go to get up and get Chad back, forgive and forget, but at that moment, Sam runs in.

"Sam?" I say, "What's wrong?"

Her next words worry me, and I don't know what to do or say about them.

"It's Chad," She says, "Chad's leaving."

"…What?"

**:O:O:O:O! Suspense! I'm half way through the next chapter too, so that should be up any minute now :)**

**Song: I Can't Stop Loving You by MJ (RIP) :'(**

**OK, contest time! Would you like to be part of Season 4, possibly the final season of Loving The Enemy? Well, here's your chance to do so! (Unless you're cbcgirl, you already have a character who will be in this season. soz) OK, what I need is for you is to answer these questions rightly about my series. No cheating please! First one to get them all right (or the highest score) will be that person, and I will get in touch with you about your character! OK, here are the questions:**

**1. Sonny and Chad met in a different way in this story. Did they meet?  
****a) In the cafeteria over lunch?  
b) On So Random, Chad guest starred?  
c) In the hallway, Sonny snuck up on Chad and gave him an accidental scare?**

**2. Where was Sonny and Chad's first kiss?  
a) In Sonny's apartment?  
b) In Sonny/Tawni's dressing room?  
c) On the So Random stage?**

**3. When Tawni and Chad visited Sonny in Wisconsin in Loving the Enemy, which animal did Chad use to help show Sonny he liked her? (no options here)**

**4) Where did "Channy" oringinally form (they started dating)?  
a) In Wisconsin?  
b) At the dance Chad set up?  
c) While Sonny guest starred on Mack Falls**

**RvL Qs**

**5. What movie did Chad get an audition for?  
a) Camp Hip-Hop 2  
b) Elementary School Musical  
c) Starstruck-The Sequel**

**6. What was Chad's BF's name? (no options)**

**7. What was Chaz's twin called? (no options)**

**8. What sketch from the original show did I remodel towards the end of that season?  
a) Check It Out Girls  
b) Dolphin Boy  
c) Mackenzie Stalls**

**Coming Home Qs**

**9. The Randoms got a year's leave. But when did Chad end up coming back instead of the originally planned year?  
a) 5 months later  
b) 7 months later  
c) 9 months later**

**10. What was the name of the disease Chad got? (no options)**

**11. What cast mate did Chad date to get back at Sonny?  
a) Portlyn  
b) Amber  
c) Chloe**

**Finally 12. What was the name of the one gift of Chad's that Sonny didn't give back? (no options)**

**OK, try it out! I'd love to get as many responces as possible! Thanks xx ;)**


	21. Until You Were Gone

**Hi guys! Here's another chap for you. I've noticed how little attention I've given to all my other stories, so I will try and get through this one non-stop for those of you who read my other stories. I haven't forgotten them, I'm just on a roll with this one and it's coming quicker to me than any others. Thanks for your patience! (i hope ;))**

**Chapter 21-Until You Were Gone**

Chad's POV

I'm lucky some of the Munroe's drive. I'll admit, it'll be a little awkward now that I've confessed to Sonny and she hasn't confessed back. So, Mickey's driving me back to the airport. I know there are no flights to California till Thursday, but I'm gonna see if they can give me some kind of route back. I know whatever I do, I can't stay here. I can't face Sonny anymore. When she gets back to Hollywood, sure, but not now, not here, where everyone's heard about the whole "I love you" thing. Luckily, I haven't unpacked yet, so I can get out of here before Sonny finds out.

"Chad?"

Too late.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asks, looking confused.

"Home," I say, not looking up from the boot of Mickey's car. "You don't want me anymore, so what's the point?"

She sighs, "Chad, I never said that."

"True," I say, "But I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why?" Sonny asks, offended.

"This place is getting too much for me." I say. I daren't mention the whole thing about my…gulp…_feelings_.

"Is this because of what just happened?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm gonna go, get out of your hair."

Sonny sighs, "Chad, you can't…"

I look up for the first time, noticing she's almost crying and I smile.

"Hey, you'll be able to see me again soon." Sonny looks guilty, and I frown. "You will come back Thursday…right?"

"Sure, sure." She says.

"Promise?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Promise." She says. I smile, nod and get in the car, and Mickey gets in the drivers seat.

"Bye, Sonny." I say out the window and she smiles.

"Bye Chad." She says, waving. Mickey backs up the car, before heading out the driveway. But not before Sonny can chase the car…man, that girl's fast.

"Chad!" She yells, and I open the window, "Chad! I want to tell you something!"

"What is it?" I yell out the window.

She sighs, slowing down, getting out of breath. "I…"

"What was that?" I ask, unable to hear her the first time.

"I said, I…"

"Sonny, I can't hear you," I say as Mickey speeds up a little and Sonny stops running behind us, out of breath. "Tell me when you get back!" I say, and she nods.

"So," Mickey says as I close the window, wondering what Sonny was trying to tell me, "To Madison, right?"

"Any airport," I say, "Just as long as I can get back home, quickly. I'll be dead if I don't get back for work tomorrow."

"OK," He says, "Let's try Mosinee." He says, turning right.

I have no idea where that is, but hey, as long as I can get out of this cheese-loving, cattle-farming, loved-by-Sonny state, I don't care. I need time to think about what I'm gonna say to Sonny when she gets back, just as long as I can get away from her.

Sonny's POV

I watch, powerless, as Chad drives off with Mickey, clueless of what I was about to tell him. And to think I ran after that car to say that I loved him too. Why couldn't I have got it out easier than that? Said it when we were watching Mack Falls earlier? We'd have kissed happily and fallen in love all over again. I mentally kick myself for my stupid mistake, before realising I'm going back to Hollywood in two days, and I will make sure I tell him the truth. That I truly, truly love him, and I will forever, no matter what happens.

I sigh, watching him drive off, planning exactly what I'll say when I get back. One thing I know is that I will head out for California as soon as I can, or sooner, to be back in Chad's arms once again. Just like it should be, forever...

**:) Like it? Please review! Also, those of you who took the quiz, I will announce the winner in the season finale ;) I just want to give people time to answer. OK, thanks :)**

**Song: Until You Were Gone by Chipmunk and Esmee Denters (mainly coz I'm listening to it right now, lol)**


	22. Close To You

**Hey. I'm sorry I didn't update in ages, but I've been working on Two Worlds Collide. I'm kind of in a rutt for this one, but I know where point B is, so I'm good. Here it is, anyway. **

**Chapter 22-Close To You**

Sonny's POV

I sit at the breakfast table the next day, my leg vibrating with boredom and wishes that time could go faster. Whoever had the original idea of the time machine, why didn't they actually make one? Why didn't Nico and Grady's work that time? Why was it just a stupid clock? Why can't time just speed up a little? Is that too much to ask? I hope Father Time is having a good time laughing at me wherever he is.

Yesterday, I learnt not too hide my feelings anymore. I know that I love Chad now, I knew it before, but I was too worried what would come out of it. Sure, Chad's the kind of guy who you wouldn't mess with unless you wanted your fingers burnt. We have our rows, our differences, and neither of us is perfect. I don't care though. Chad and I are a rollercoaster, but like a rollercoaster, I'm strapped in, shaking, but ready for the ride. I know; clichéd, but it's what I feel.

Mom's the first to come downstairs. She looks at the clock, then at me, and looks confused.

"What's up, honey?" She asks, "You usually sleep for longer than this. It's 5 o'clock. Everything OK?"

I sigh, "I miss Chad."

"Oh, sweetie," She says, cuddling me, "I know you do. But you'll be back there soon. You can see Chad again, and I'm sure everything will go back to normal between you two."

I smile, hugging her, "I hope you're right, Mom."

"I _know _I'm right, Sonny," She says, lifting my chin up, "A mother always knows."

I laugh at the well-known phrase, well, in my family anyway, get up and head to the fridge to get myself some milk.

I see a piece of paper on the fridge, one that wasn't there last night. Well, at least, I think not. I read it, and it leads to my mouth curving into a smile:

_M'lady, I guess I'm leaving now. Sorry, but Wisconsin isn't my state. I'm a Californian through and through. You're family are great though, no doubt. Especially Helena and Charlie, they have great tastes in TV stars…_

_Anyway, you're probably wondering how this got here. I wrote it last night before I left and gave it to your Gran, asking her to stick it on the fridge when you went to bed. I knew you'd get up early and be the first to the fridge; you always do get up early when you're upset or worried, I know._

_Well, I'm not sure how I'm getting home, but I've left now. And I've left a little present for you. But I'm not gonna just give you it, that's way too easy. Instead, I think I'll let you search for it. Think of it as a scavenger hunt, just without the rhyming clues. You know I'm not good at that. Juts search for it around the house. Oh, and some of your family know some things that will help you._

_Good luck, and remember; I love you._

_Chad xxx_

I smile. Of course, Chad has to make it hard for me. I love him anyway. I smile, folding up the note and putting it in my pocket. I turn to see Mom, smiling. Of course, she's part of it. She hints towards the draw full of cutlery, and I laugh. Mom's never good at keeping secrets from me, and that's the same for me to her.

"Thanks, Mom!" I say, opening the draw, and I smile when I see another note.

_I knew your Mom would make it easy for you. She did, didn't she? Well, the rest of your family won't be so easy…anyway, next family member, you can probably guess won't like being woken up. It's not the baby, it's worse than that. It's the lazy, bored teenager you call Lou._

_Luv ya, Chad xxx_

Well, this is bad, I think to myself. Louise, my 15 year old cousin, although nice in the day, she's not a morning person. This will be hard. I decide not to wake her up and instead just search through her room.

I slowly, quietly open the door and see Louise lying there, snoring. It's kinda funny, because she's usually the stylish one. Not the one you'd expect to be snoring, but oh well. I leave the door open, wandering over to the furthest place from Louise, before noticing her TriDark corner of the room, full of TriDark memorabilia. I'm not a fan anymore, after what happened with Blake Radisson that time, but still. I see something shimmer, along with a piece of paper. Louise shuffles a bit, but doesn't distract me from my goal. I read the note,

_Congrats, you've found the second one. Eight more. Oh, and the shiny thing you see? It's important. Did I forget to mention that? Oh well, you're gonna go back to the drawer and get the shiny thing in there. Keep them safe for when you come back to California. Well, let's continue…_

Hours later, and at least I've been entertained. I've had to raid everyone for clues, and I'm on the final one. Plus, reading these and hearing Chad's voice in my head has been fun.

_Dear Sonny, congrats, you're on the final clue. This one should be easy, just listen to your heart, and you'll realise what I'm thinking of when I say it's the real Mackenzie Falls, all our love scenes, all our heart-breaks, we've done it all in this very spot. This time, the only one stopping you getting there is you…and the fact there are no flights. Do what you wish with this._

_Chad xxx_

I smile. I know where it is, straight away. Problem is, how do I get there? There are no flights. Then I smile as I hear a car drive into the driveway. Mickey's back.

**Yeah, so that's that. I know I got this idea from somewhere, where I don't know. Anyway, plz review!**

**Song: Close To You by JLS coz of the title :)**


	23. Home

**OK, so this one is quick, but that's because the next one's the finale! Thanks for reading the story, see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 23-Home**

Sonny's POV

I sit listening to Mickey's story of where he took Chad, and how he got him back to California. I smile, grabbing my coat and car keys, heading for the door.

"Sonny, you can't go now," Mom says.

"Please, Mom," I say, "I have to try. I know the root, and I'll call Mickey if I need help."

Mom sighs. "Fine," She says, "Go ahead. Ask Chad if you can stay with him for a few days. I'll be there for Friday."

"Thanks, Mom," I smile, before picking up the shiny things from the hunt up and heading to my car. It's not a convertible like it would be if Chad was in my position, just a simple little car. I jump in it and drive of to immediately be greeted by the rush hour traffic. Great.

Chad's POV

I watch So Random rehearsal with a solemn sigh. Sonny's not back yet, and it is Thursday. Of course, her flight wasn't until tonight. But they've moved the So Random show to tonight because of the People's Choice Awards. It's not around its usual time, but that's just the way things go. Just my luck. Just the Random's luck too. This means that I have to sit through their rehearsal, watching everything they do. It's really boring, without Sonny. But I guess it will have to do for tonight.

"What did you think, Chad?" A voice asks me, and I jump out of my day-dream to see 4 Randoms asking me what I thought of their sketch.

"Uh, it's…mediocre." I say, acting casual, but I sigh. I'm right, it's not great, but only because Sonny's not there. Sonny wrote half of this sketch, which means it's half funny. With no Sonny, it's not funny.

I haven't seen Sonny since Tuesday morning, I haven't even heard from her. Is she OK? What's she up to? I stare down at the charm in my hand, a love heart, and smile. I know what I'm doing, and Sonny will too, when she comes home…_if _she comes home.

My thoughts are interrupted by a ring of my phone, and I look to the caller ID and smile.

"Hey, Sonny, wassup?"

"Hey, Chad." She replies simply.

"Where are you?" I ask, "Are you at the airport? Your flight's going soon, right?"

"No, Chad, I'm not going on the flight," She replies, and I hear a car horn, before Sonny yells something to someone.

"Sonny?" I ask, "Are you driving?"

"No," She says, "I've stopped for a bit to tell you where I am."

"Oh, right," I smile, relieved that my Sonny is the responsible driver I thought she was.

"I'm driving to California." She tells me.

"How long will that take?" I ask.

"I don't know," She says, "I've been driving for two days now…"

"_Two days?_" I cut her off, "Sonny, what's going on?"

"I didn't want to wait for Thursday," She explains, "So I decided to drive over there. Problem is, the traffic's crazy everywhere. And my truck keeps breaking down."

I laugh, "_Truck?_" I say, and Sonny sighs.

"Yes, truck," She says, "Not everyone has a million dollar convertible, you know."

"Yeah, I know," I sigh, "So, where are you right now?"

"Um, wait a sec…" She stays quiet for a moment, probably searching for a sign, then talks again, Um, I'm near St George in Utah."

"How long do you think you'll be?" I ask.

"At this rate, I'll be there tomorrow night." She tells me, and I smile.

"See you then." I say.

"Bye," She says.

"Bye."

I hang up, grinning, before heading out to my convertible to get something ready for tomorrow.

**OK, next time's the finale! Hope you enjoy it! Please review and I'll write faster! :D**

**Song: Home by...well, someone. I'm sure there's a song called Home, OK? Maybe it's been in Glee before or something...**


	24. SF, The Perfect Cliche

**Hey guys xxx Well, thanks for all your ideas. I'll do more listing of thanks in the next season, but the person I really want to thank is LOLChanny819, for about 6 of the ten of Chad's little gestures. Want to know more? Read on...**

**Chapter 24-The Perfect Cliche**

Sonny's POV

I arrive at Condor Studios, checking Chad's note from before.

_Dear Sonny, congrats, you're on the final clue. This one should be easy, just listen to your heart, and you'll realise what I'm thinking of when I say it's the real Mackenzie Falls, all our love scenes, all our heart-breaks, we've done it all in this very spot. This time, the only one stopping you getting there is you…and the fact there are no flights. Do what you wish with this._

_Chad xxx_

Well, Mackenzie Falls, love scenes, heart-breaks, Condor Studios is where each of these has been found. I run into the Mackenzie Falls set, but no-one's there. I don't get it, I thought I'd got this right. I read through the note again, and finally realise how stupid I've been. The real Mackenzie Falls, listen to my heart…it's Sonny Falls, of course. Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I see that all along? I grin, getting into my car and driving, non-stop, to see my one true love once again.

I arrive at Sonny Falls, grinning. But no-one seems to be here. Maybe I've got it wrong again? I sigh, sitting on the rock nearby, where Chad and I always used to sit.

I suddenly feel a tap on my back and turn to see a smiling, blonde 17 year-old wearing a simple leather jacket and jeans-my favourite of his looks. It always makes him look perfect.

"Heya, m'lady," He smiles, and I grin.

"Hey, Chad." I hug him softly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He smiles, hugging me back. He sits with me, and I can't help but grin the biggest grin I have in ages.

Chad sighs softly. "I really do love you." He says, and I smile.

"I know you do." I say, "I'm sorry I was like that. I was just so…confused."

"I understand," He says, "I'd have been going crazy if I was in your position, but I guess it's really up to you whether we get back together or not."

I grin happily, "I'd love for us to get together again."

He smiles that sweet, happy smile and laughs. "That's just perfect."

"Sure is." I smile, and he shuffles his feet, shy.

"Did you bring the shiny things?" He asks, and I nod, fishing a bag out of my pocket. He smiles, grabbing a box out of his pocket, and he opens it to reveal a beautiful bracelet.

"For you." He says shyly.

"Oh, Chad," I say, admiring it, "It's beautiful. But…It's a charm bracelet. It needs charms."

"I know that." He says, nodding to the bag, and I realise what's going on. He slowly takes one of the shiny objects and unwraps it to reveal a beautiful little charm.

"Ten little charms," He smiles, "Just for you."

I smile at the first, as Chad explains it.

"A sushi charm, for our first date, and our 5th weekiversary." He places it on the bracelet with a grin, before picking the next, "A smoothie, for our 7th weekiversary."

I'm already detecting a pattern here. The pattern then changes, as he unwraps a little horse.

"A horse, from when I visited Wisconsin and we rode them." OK, so it wasn't exactly a date, so the pattern's fading a bit.

"A star." He says attaching number 4, "Think of that what you wish."

I smile. Stars are a bit thing for me and Chad. When we were on Lookout Mountain that time, every time we've come to Sonny Falls and looked up to the sky, trying to make images out of them-bears, smiley faces, love hearts, words. Chad and I love stars-I guess Chad's thinking more of the fact that he is a star. But hey, I'm not complaining.

He unwraps the tin foil from the 5th little charm, smiling, "Number 5-a camera, for the fame side of our love." I nod. I'll admit, we have been in the limelight a lot as the couple who can't make up their minds, the couple that are together, then not, but the perfect couple, nonetheless.

He fishes out 2 little charm-Camp Hip-Hop related-one a microphone, and one customized, with Camp Hip-Hop written in tiny writing, and he smiles, "These are to thank you for every time when I was in Camp Hip-Hip 2, for helping me, inspiring me to keep going."

He then fishes out a charm with a happy face on, it almost looks like its laughing, "This shows how I feel every time I'm around you." He tells me, "I know it's clichéd, I can't help feeling so happy whenever I'm near you, and you never fail at making me laugh."

The next charm is a little sun, and I know what this one's for. "This is you Sonny," He says, "You are perfect, and light up a room, with your smile and your attitude, you are the sun of my life, the centre of my universe, no matter what anyone says."

He smiles, taking the final charm, "Which brings me to this one…" It's a small earth, and Chad sighs, "This shows that nothing, no-one, can stop me from loving you." He says, and I blush, "We could be on opposite sides of the world, and I'd still love you."

"And I'd still love you." I tell him, "No matter what."

I hug him tightly. I love what he's done. It's cheesy, it's clichéd, and I love it.

I hold his hand tightly, lying down, looking up at the sky. I smile at him, as I suddenly flashback to the day I met him; a starstruck girl who had no clue that this guy was her ultimate rival.

Now look at me. I'm hand in hand with Chad Dylan Cooper, knowing everything is perfect. OK, so my cast still hate him for everything that has happened lately-I don't care. Chad is perfect for me, and I love him, more than I will ever love anyone.

"You are the best thing in my life, Sonny," Chad tells me, "You know that?"

I do now. I grin, "You're my best thing too." And I know that's true.

"I love you, Sonshine." He tells me, before kissing me softly, and I feel like I'm floating. I feel the perfect end to the perfect cliché night arrive.

_And no matter what, Sonny, remember I love you. I will never stop. You are perfect, we are perfect. I'm nothing without you. We are the perfect cliché. _

_I love you._

_Chad xxx_

**:')**

**So, thanks so much for readin season 3, guys. I have questions, just because I feel I need to :)**

**1. Favourite Season so far?**

**2. Favourite story line so far?**

**3. Favourite Episode of all?**

**4. Favourite Episode of this season?**

**5. Any comments?**

**Oh, and the winner of the contest is LOLChanny819! Thank you so much! PM me about it, k? **

**And thank you as well to It'sLittleMe for your idea, I will use it, but in the season finale of season 4 :)**

**and thanks to everyone else who has R&R'd this story! I love you all so much! Thank you once again! :D**

**Remember...No Matter What coming soon...will start writing tomorrow :)**


End file.
